Her Happy Ending
by tiburito85
Summary: Addison finds out she is pregnant with Sam's baby. A/U Based on "A Step Too Far" episode and beyond. *My 2nd fic is now complete!*
1. Chapter 1

So I know I should probably finish _Believe in Second Chances_, but this story came to my head today so I just went with it :-). One-shot for now, but might add more depending on reviews :-D

A/N: Dont own anything!

* * *

><p>Her Happy Ending<p>

Addison crouched over the toilet, her red hair falling over her face and blocking her vision as she became violently sick. It was the second time in two days. She knew something wasn't right, but she was too damn tired to see was this was about. She didn't want to be the cause of the focus and gossip that this was sure to cause. There was a knock on the door.

"Addison, are you ok?" came Sam's concerned voice.

"I'm fine," she croaked, standing up and making her way to the sink to rinse her mouth out. "You don't have to see this. Go away."

"Not likely, Addie." the door opened. "Can I get you anything?" he asked. Addison shook her head.

"I'm fine. It's just food poisoning. Go away."Sam ignored her and brushed a strand of red hair out of her eyes.

"Food poisoning?" he asked, mentally cursing himself for taking her to the Chinese food restaurant a few days before.

"Yeah," Addison nodded weakly. "The Chinese food didn't make you sick?" Sam shook his head, looking at her with concern and marveling over how beautiful she looked, even when she was sick.

"No," he replied. "Addie, why don't you take the day off? Or at least come in so we can check you out?" Addison shook her head.

"I have patients. Besides, I'll be fine in a few days. Just...hand me that bottle of pepto-bismol. I'll be fine." he handed her the bottle of the disgusting pink liquid, skepticism written all over his face.

"Addie...I really think you should..." she grabbed the bottle out of his hand.

"I'll be fine, Sam." she cut him off and marched out of the bathroom without another word, leaving Sam shaking his head in confusion.

* * *

><p>Addison carefully stepped out of the elevator, still dizzy over her recent trip to the toilet. She wished she had taken Sam's advice and stayed home; the pepto had not done it's job of soothing her stomach. However, she had patients, and Addison was not one to succumb to a small case of what was probably food poisoning. It's nothing, she said to herself, making her way over to the lunch room, hoping that a cup of tea would soothe her stomach. She opened the door and was disappointed to find Pete and Violet having their morning coffee, along with Charlotte King and Amelia Shepherd. She did not want an audience and tried to slip into the room unnoticed.<p>

"You look like hell," came Amelia's reply as she placed her tea in the microwave.

"Good morning to you," Addison retorted. "What are you all doing here so early?"

"Oh nothin...just tryin' to give Violet support over the woman trashin' her book." Charlotte replied, a small smirk playing on her lips. Addison raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't know you wrote a book," she said, joining them at the table. Violet took a swing of pepto-bismol.

"Yeah, apparently I'm "self-involved and lack all sense of boundaries." she groaned, throwing the paper down in disgust.

"It's one bad review, Violet!" Pete argued. "One out of...how many?" he glanced at down at the paper.

"Five." she stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

"Oh come on...you're gonna let that one bad review ruin your day? Get over it!" Charlotte retorted.

"Clearly, she's an idiot." Pete defended her. Violet smiled slightly.

"Yeah, one bad review." she took another gulp of pepto and stood up. "I have a patient. See you guys later." she left. Addison absent-mindedly reached for the pink bottle, hoping nobody was watching. Once again, she was wrong.

"Seriously, Addie. You look like shit. You're all pale and sweaty, what's up with you?" Amelia asked. Crap.

"Nothing's wrong. But you probably shouldn't recommend any more people to that Chinese food place you told Sam about. I've been sick for two days. It's not fun." Amelia raised her eyebrows.

"I should go too. I've got a patient coming in about an hour." Addison gulped down the rest of her tea and hurried out of the lunch room before Amelia could ask any more questions.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Addison was preparing to leave the hospital and get home into her bed. She was exhausted after a particularly stressful day at work and wanted nothing more than to curl up under the covers. She snatched her keys off her desk and was about to grab her purse when Amelia walked in.<p>

"Hey. I was just gonna go out for a drink-care to join me?" she asked. Addison groaned inwardly. Any other day she wouldn't refuse drinks with her best friend, but today she was just too tired.

"Thanks, Amelia," she replied, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. "But I think I'm gonna head home to bed. I'm pretty tired." Amelia raised her eyebrows.

"Since when does Addison Montgomery turn down drinks?" she asked.

"Since she has been too tired to keep her eyes open, and since she spent half the morning with her head in the toilet." she yawned again. "Maybe tomorrow. I really need to get home." She could feel Amelia staring.

"What?" Addison finally asked, beginning to get irritated.

"Are you keeping something from me?"

"No...why?" she raked her brains, trying to think of something she failed to tell her best friend. She came up empty, Addison told Amelia everything.

"Sleeping all the time...exhaustion...puking your brains out every morning? Addison, are you sure you're not..."

"No." Addison realized what she was getting at and dismissed it quickly. "Amelia, for me to get pregnant would take a miracle...there's no way..."

"Are you late?" she asked. Addison froze. She was late. But there was just no way...Amelia had this knowing gleam in her eyes.

"You're preggers!" she exclaimed, grabbing her hand in excitement. Addison started to protest.

"Amelia...I'm not..."Amelia shoved something in her hands. Addison glanced down and realized it was a pregnancy test.

"Go pee on a stick. I'll wait for you." Addison looked at her best friend and smiled.

"Ok. I'll do it. Be right back." Addison tried not to get her hopes up as she made her way to the bathroom. She knew it was impossible, she only had one egg that prevented her from getting pregnant. But if it made Amelia happy, she would take the damn test. Peeing on a stick never hurt anyone. When she was finished, she returned to her office and handed the stick to Amelia. They waited together, Addison wringing her hands nervously under the table.

"Well?" she asked when the timer finally rang. "I'm not, right? Let's go."

"Addie," Amelia whispered, her face shining with triumph as she pointed. "Look." Addison glanced down and felt her heart skip a beat. It looked like her dream was finally becoming a reality.

* * *

><p>So...should I continue? Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, thanks to everyone who left me such positive reviews on this story! It was originally going to be just a one-shot, but after reading the reviews I just couldnt help myself! Totally made my day! Here's chapter 2, enjoy! _

A/N: Nope, dont own it!

* * *

><p>"You have to tell him," Amelia stated on their way to the practice the next morning.<p>

"No," Addison replied firmly. No way was she telling him. After the initial shock of finding out she was pregnant, panic began to take its place instead. She knew how Sam felt about having kids; the two of them had discussed the issue numerous times, ever since Addison had decided she wanted to be a mother. The truth was that Sam wasn't ready. Being a grandparent occupied most of his free time and he couldn't handle raising another child. Then there was Naomi, a completely separate issue. Addison's other best friend was going to freak the hell out when she heard about this, and possibly never speak to Addison again. It took her a long time to come to terms with the fact that she and Sam were dating and now-Addison shuddered at the thought.

"He's going to find out eventually," Amelia pointed out. "You cant hide this forever."

"Just drop it, Amy. OK?" Addison snapped. She didnt mean to sound rude, but she had a lot on her mind and didnt feel like being given a lecture on what she should or should not do. Besides, she and Amelia had gone over that last night and she really didnt feel like a repeat.

"Addie? You coming?" Amelia's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She realized she was still in the parking lot with her hand on the door of her car, probably looking like an idiot with her mouth hanging open. She shook her head and slammed the door shut, then hurried to join Amelia in another stressful day at work.

Much to her disappointment, the very first person for Addison to run into that morning was Naomi herself.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath. "Hide me!" She pleaded, trying unsuccessfully to hide behind Amelia. Unfortunately Amelia was a lot shorter than Addison which made the attempt rather pointless.

"Hey, Addie! I was just gonna grab some coffee before my patient comes in, join me?"

"Sure," Addison agreed. Amelia squashed her foot-hard- as Naomi headed into the break room.

"Ow!" Addison exclaimed when Naomi was out of earshot. "What the hell was that for?"

"Pregnant people aren't supposed to drink coffee!" Amelia hissed. "I thought _you_ of all people would know that." Addison rolled her eyes. "I wasn't going to DRINK any," Addison retorted. "I'll just have tea."

"Are you going to tell her?" Amelia asked. Addison raised her eyebrows.

"Now? Are you crazy? Do you want to witness a murder this early in the morning?" Amelia laughs.

"No, you're probably right." The break room door opens and Naomi sticks her head out.

"Coming?" she asks.

"Yeah. Sure, come on, Amelia." she grabs her friend by the arm and leads her in to the break room.

"God, this microwave is a disgrace. Doesnt anybody clean this place?" Naomi groans in disgust, setting her coffee aside and grabbing a roll of paper towells. "I mean seriously, who ate chinese food and didnt bother to clean it up?" Violet looked up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Guilty," she admitted sheepishly. She had worked a late shift the night before and Pete had ordered chinese for the two of them, since neither of them felt much like cooking.

"Thanks a lot, Vi! Now my coffee is going to taste like-" she paused and sniffed at the microwave. "Sweet and Sour chicken! Thats disgusting!" She dumped her coffee out in the sink and began mopping up the goey red sauce that covered the door of the microwave. Violet shrugged.

"Tasted pretty good to me. Pete ordered from that new place Amelia told us about." Addison's head snapped up. Her stomach flopped at the sight of the big wad of paper towels in Naomi's hand, but as she walked past her to the garbage can she caught a whiff of some kind of perfume. The smell was suddenly revolting. Addison gagged.

"Excuse me," she gasped, and ran out of the break room with her hand clamped firmly over her mouth. Naomi glanced at Amelia.

"Ok. What the hell was that about?" she asked. Amelia shrugged.

"I have no idea. I'll go check on her."

"I'll come with you," Violet added.

* * *

><p>Addison barely made it to the bathroom. She slammed the door shut behind her, praying that Naomi wouldnt come to check on her as she emptied the contents of her breakfast into the toilet. She leaned against the door, enjoying the feeling of cool wood against her clammy forehead.<p>

"Let me talk to her first," Amelia said to Violet as they waited for their friend outside. Violet nodded and Amelia knocked.

"Addie? Are you ok?" she asked. No answer. Addison couldnt speak yet, afraid if she opened her mouth more breakfast would make its appearance. The door opened and Amelia walked in.

"Addie?" she called. Addison stood up weakly, grabbing the door for support.

"Yeah," she croaked. Her knees shook slightly as she made her way out to the sink.

"Violet's outside," Amelia announced.

"You didnt tell her, did you?" Addison asked, a slight panic in her tone. Amelia shook her head.

"No. But I think she's suspicious." Addison groaned.

"Great. Where's Nai?"

"Still in the break room. I told her to make sure all evidence of Violet's dinner was gone before you returned." Addison managed to crack a smile.

"Thanks, Amy."

"Are you guys ok in there?" Violet called from outside the door.

"Should we let her in?" Amelia asked. Addison shrugged. She didnt really want to tell anyone else just yet, but she figured it was only a matter of time before the whole staff knew. Besides, Violet was a shrink, and one of Addison's closest friends. Someone she could confide in if there was ever a problem.

"Yeah. I guess so." she allowed.

"OK. I'll talk to her." Amelia left, and Addison took the time to rinse her mouth and clean her face.

"Is she OK?" Violet asked, once Amelia reappeared in the doorway.

Amelia held up her hand, preventing her friend from walking in.

"Hold it, Violet. There's something you need to know before you go in there. And you can't tell anyone. Got it?" Violet nodded.

"Addison's pregnant. With Sam's baby."

Violet's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god. Does Sam know?" she asked. Amelia shook her head.

"We just found out a few nights ago. She hasn't told anyone else yet."

"Well she has to tell him! I mean, she can't keep this a secret forever."

"I know. I've been telling her that."

"But?" Violet prompted, sensing Amelia's hesitation.

"She doesn't think Sam would like the idea. Sam isn't ready to have more kids."

"Olivia." Violet guesses.

"Exactly."

"Wow."

"I know." the door opened and Addison emerged, her face still pale and clammy.

"Hey," Amelia greeted her. "Feeling better?" Addison leaned against the door, grimancing slightly as a wave of vertigo suddenly hit.

"Ugh. Being pregnant sucks," she groaned. She suddenly realized Violet's presence.

"Shit," she muttered.

"I already told her everything," Amelia admitted.

"Great." Addison rolled her eyes. She was beginning to get a headache and wanted to escape to the privacy of her own office, maybe take a nap. But now that Violet was in on the secret, nap time was probably impossible. She'd probably invite them all to her office so they can talk...

"Why dont we go to my office so we can talk?" Violet suggested. Addison groaned inwardly. Talking was the last thing she wanted. But Violet was known to be pushy and she'd probably corner her again sooner or later.

"OK, fine. Lets go."

* * *

><p><em>So, what do u think so far? Please review! I got most of chapter 3 typed up, so another update shouldnt take too long. Maybe in the next couple of days. <em>

_Next chapter-Addison, Amelia and Violet have a talk in Violet's office, along with Charlotte King. How will everyone react to the news? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Glad you are all enjoying this story so far! I've been wanting to upload it sooner but it seemed like the site was down and I couldnt log in, but anywho, glad they got that issue fixed. Also...I know Naomi wasn't in the episode "A Step Too Far," but I decided to include her in this story :-) enjoy! _

A/N: nope, dont own it...wish I did!

* * *

><p>The three of them made their way to the elevator in silence. Addison was grateful that Naomi had a patient-if she had seen the three of them together, it would have been obvious that something was up. Charlotte King was immediately suspicious when the three of them got off the elevator, each of them so lost in thought that they almost ran into her. Amelia quietly muttered to Addison that letting Charlotte in on their meeting would be a good idea. Charlotte was the Chief of Staff at Oceanside and was capable of handling any kind of situation. Addison agreed rather reluctantly and went ahead with Violet while Amelia explained things to Charlotte. Addison was relieved to have a few minutes alone with Violet before Amy and Charlotte walked in.<p>

"So...have a seat. Make yourself comfortable," Violet tells Addison as they walk in to her office. Addison sits awkwardly, suddenly feeling nervous about what she was going to say. Her mouth went dry and her mind drew a blank. Amy and Charlotte joined them a few moments later.

"You're pregnant," Charlotte stated bluntly, staring at Addison with a look of pure shock. Addison nods, still unable to speak. "I thought you couldn't have any children?" she asked. Addison swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat.

"Yes. That's what I thought, but-"

"You thought wrong." Addison glanced down at the floor.

"Sam and Naomi-do they know?" Charlotte asks.

"No."

"You do realize that Nai is going to kill you?"

"I know," Addison whispered. She could feel tears stinging her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"You need to tell them. Before they hear it from somebody else." Addison glared at her.

"You wouldn't." Charlotte shook her head. Even though she wasnt that close to Addison, she _did _help her through her own rough patch when she was raped. She would never admit it, but Charlotte was grateful that Addison was there for her in her worst time of need.

"No. It's not my secret to tell. They deserve to here it from you, Addison. But I think it's best to tell them sooner rather than later." She wrings her hands together nervously and looks to Violet for help.

"Charlotte's right, Addison." Violet replied softly. "If Sam really loves you, he'll understand. He'll see how happy this makes you. I'm sure he'll be supportive." The tears Addison had been trying to hide finally came out in earnest. Amelia reaches for her hand.

"It's going to be ok, Addie. You'll see. I know you're scared. But everything will work out. We'll all help you."

"What if it doesn't," Addison whispered, wiping away the tears that streamed down her face. "What if Sam hates me and walks out on me?"

"He won't," Amelia disagreed. "The man loves you too much to do that."

"And if he does, I'll kick his ass." Charlotte replied. Addison chuckled. She couldn't believe that Charlotte, of all people, was taking her side.

"I dont understand. A few nights ago I was overjoyed with the idea of being a mother. But now-" Addison paused as the truth of her reality set in. "Now I'm scared to death." Violet nods in understanding.

"You've given yourself a chance to process."

"Exactly."

"It's ok to be scared, Addie." Violet replied. "But the important thing to remember here is to not let your fear win. You've given yourself a chance to process, but now you need to move forward. You decide where to go from here." she gave her friend a reassuring smile. "Can I make a suggestion?" Addison nodded.

"Talk to Sam first. If you are scared of telling Naomi, which I can totally understand- go to Sam. I'm sure the two of you can work things out as a couple."

"And if not, you know where to find me." Charlotte supplied. Addison laughed.

"Thanks, you guys. I really appreciate the support you're giving me." Addison smiled. "I feel better already, knowing that you guys have my back." She felt relief for the first time in two days, as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Violet smiled back.

"I'm glad. And if you ever need to talk, my door is always open." Addison stood up.

"I better get going. Don't want Nai getting suspicious. Charlotte and Amelia followed suit.

"And I need to get back to work." Charlotte pointed out, already heading for the door. Addison paused to give Violet a hug before she left, ready to face whatever challenges that were heading her way.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, the staff at Oceanside Wellness were all invited to celebrate the successful publishing of Violet's book. Violet had received numerous positive reviews and decided to take the opportunity to celebrate the occasion.<p>

"I'd like to propose a toast," Pete announced, holding up his glass of Champagne. "To our favorite new author. May your book quickly reach the best-seller list!"

"And may it outsell mine," Sheldon added as he raised his glass. "Let's hope the find someone very handsome to play me in that movie they make from it."

They all clinked together and murmured their congratulations to Violet, who blushed as Pete kissed the top of her head.

"Tell me you're not drinking!" Amelia hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"It's Ginger ale," Addison muttered, keeping her eyes on the back of Naomi's head. Amelia grinned.

"A small price to pay for a B-A-B-Y!" Addison shushed her.

"You haven't told her yet?" Amelia asked, following her gaze as Naomi hugged a still-blushing Violet.

"No." there had been numerous occasions where the two of them were alone, but Addison always chickened out right before she opened her mouth. It was much the same when she was with Sam. Tonight, however, would be different. Addison decided that the happy atmosphere would be the best environment to break the news.

"I'm telling Sam tonight," Addison confessed. Amelia choked a little on her wine.

"Here? Now?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally." she explained her reasoning.

"I don't know, Addie..." Amelia said doubtfully. "Maybe you should wait."

"Wait? Wait for what? I've already put this off too long."

"You're probably right." Amelia agreed. "Just...be careful." she paused, staring at Addison with concern written all over her face. "Are you feeling ok?" she finally asked.

"Yeah, sure, I'm great." Addison lied. "Why?"

"You look a little pale." Addison sighed. The truth was that she was exhausted. She didn't get much sleep the night before, she tossed and turned, going over in her mind exactly what she would say to Sam until she had it memorized. Now she was feeling dizzy and with the beginnings of a migraine. But she smiled warmly and reassured Amelia that she was fine. She still didn't look convinced, but Addison was grateful that Amelia let the subject drop.

"Whoa, heads up." Amelia muttered, her eyes widening as she took in Sam and Cooper's sudden appearance. Addison's heart began to pound wildly and she felt short of breath.

"You don't have to do this now," Amelia could sense her panic. "Wait until you guys get home." Addison shook her head. If she didn't do it now, she never would.

"I should go," she whispered, watching as Sam and Cooper joined their group of friends. Amelia squeezed her shoulder.

"Good luck. It's going to be fine." Addison nodded. Her feet carried her to where Sam stood.

"Hey! Where have you been all this time?" Naomi asked when she joined them.

"Oh...I've been...around," Addison replied lamely.

"Well, you've missed out on all the food. The sushi was amazing." Addison shrugged.

"It's ok. I'm not really hungry." It wasnt a lie. In fact, she was starting to feel sick, but she didn't say so. The room started to spin around her and the pounding in her head was getting worse. Addison swayed, putting her hand on Sam's shoulder to steady herself.

"Hey-are you ok?" he asked. But before Addison could answer, her knees buckled and she collapsed into his strong arms.

"Addie!" he gasped, shocked. "Addie, are you alright?" Pete saw what happened and rushed over to help Sam as he gently lowered her body to the floor.

"Addie?" Pete reached for her wrist to feel her pulse. "She fainted. We need an ambulance, somebody call 911!"

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think so far? Please review! Commentssuggestions are all welcome! Next chapter should be up in a few days...I got a ton of ideas while the site was down :-) _

Chapter 4 preview- her secret is out! how will Sam and Naomi react?


	4. Chapter 4

_Just want to say thanks again to everyone who left great reviews on this story! I got a lot done on it while the site was down, so updates should be happening daily for now. Glad you all enjoyed the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter :-) Feel free to check out my other story (Believe in Second Chances.) Havent updated that one in a while, but one should come soon...got a lot of ideas! Cheers!_

A/N: dont own it...I just wish Shonda would give Addie a baby already!

* * *

><p>About an hour or so later, Addison woke and was surprised to find herself lying on a hospital bed back at work. Her head was pounding dully, but she was relieved that when she opened her eyes, the walls stayed where they should.<p>

"Sam?" She called out groggily, struggling to sit up. "Sam?"

"Hey, you're awake," Pete said, looking up from the chart he was reading. "How are you feeling?" he helped her sit up, adding a couple of pillows behind her. Addison fell back into them.

"Where's Sam?" she asked, her voice still thick with sleep.

"He's with Naomi." Pete answered. Addison sat up quickly, making her head spin again.

"Oh my god, they know," she gasped. "I have to find Sam, I need to talk to him..." She tried to get up, but Pete gently pushed her back into the pillows.

"Ok, you need to take it easy. Your blood pressure plummeted, which was why you fainted in the first place. Have you been feeling tired or dizzy recently?"

"Just the past couple of days."

"How's the appetite?" he paused and glanced down at her chart. "We did an ultrasound and took some blood samples, it says here that you're about 10 weeks pregnant. Everything else seems normal-aside from the blood pressure issue." Addison's eyes widened.

"You did all that while I was sleeping? How long was I out for?"

"You've been drifting in and out for the past hour or so." she raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"Wow. I cant believe I missed all of that."

"Have you eaten anything today?" Pete asked.

"No...I havent been eating much...I've been feeling nauseous most of the time." She closed her eyes."He hates me, doesn't he?"

"Who?"

"Sam." Pete sighed deeply and sat down at the foot of her bed.

"I take that as a yes."

"He doesn't hate you, Addison. He's in shock. We all are."

"I need to see him." she murmured, her emerald eyes swimming with tears. "Please."

"Of course. I'll get him for you, just- try to relax, ok?" Addison nodded.

"How's the stomach now, are you hungry?" Addison shook her head.

"You should eat something. I'll tell Sam to bring you something to eat, ok?"

"But..." Addison started to protest.

"No buts. Doctor's orders." Addison managed a small smile.

"Thanks, Pete."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>Pete walked slowly towards the break room. He could already hear Sam and Naomi yelling at each other, and dreaded the idea of walking in there in the midst of an argument. However Addison needed to talk to Sam, so he braced himself mentally and walked into the room.<p>

"How could you do this to me? To US!" Naomi was yelling. Her black hair had come out of it's elegant bun and was falling loosely over her face. She had her hands balled into fists, and Pete felt certain that she was trying hard not to rearrange Sam's face. "You are unbelievable! You know, I may have had a hard time adjusting to the two of you being together, but this-this is just unacceptable!"

"Naomi-" Sam started to protest.

"So I suppose you are going to forget all about Maya and Olivia now? Did you assume that Naomi could handle her all by herself while you had some fun with my best friend?"

"Whoa, ok, everybody needs to calm down!" Charlotte shouted.

"Don't you DARE tell me what to do, Dr. King," she said in a deadly whisper. "My ex husband got my ex best friend pregnant. And you tell me to calm down?" Naomi glared at Charlotte with daggers in her eyes.

"Addison didn't mean to hurt you," Charlotte interjected.

"You knew about this," Naomi whispered as angry tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Yes."

"Who else knew about this?" the room was suddenly silent. Naomi glared at everyone, silently daring anyone to come forward. Finally Violet spoke up.

"Addison and I had a talk in my office. That day that you were cleaning the microwave." Naomi suddenly remembered Addison running out of the room with her hand over her mouth, Violet and Amelia following close behind.

"Amelia?" she prompted. Amelia nodded.

"I made her take a pregnancy test. She was showing all the symptoms."

"So everybody knew about this but me."

"Hey, I didn't-" Sam started to protest, but Naomi silenced him with a look. The phrase _if looks could kill _flashed through his mind and he retreated several steps.

"I don't believe this." Naomi muttered. "I just...unbelievable." she stalked out of the room. Pete cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Sam...um-Addison's awake. She wants to talk to you." he said. Sam nodded but stood frozen on the spot.

"Sam?" Pete prompted him.

"Just. Give. me. a .minute." Sam took a few minutes to collect his thoughts. He was still in shock, and he needed to calm down before he went to talk to Addison. The fight he had with Nai left him with mixed emotions. While he still cared for her, the feelings he had for Addison were like nothing he had ever experienced. He may not be ready for a child, but he didn't think he was ready to give up the fiery redhead, either. What they had was special. He took a deep breath and followed Pete out of the room.

"I just want to make things clear with you before you go in there," Pete said as he paused outside of Addison's door. "I don't want any fighting. Got it?" Sam nodded.

"Of course, I don't want to fight either. We just need to talk about things."

"Calmly," Pete suggested. "She's under enough stress as it is. And if you can get her to eat something, that would be great too. She said she hasnt eaten anything in the whole day."

"Right." Taking another deep breath, Sam entered the room.

* * *

><p><em>So-another cliffhanger! How will Sam react now that he knows the truth? Please review, you know you want to :-D<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone! So happy to see all the positive reviews this story keeps getting! You guys are the best! This chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones but next one will be a lot longer. I got most of it typed out already so another update shouldn't take too long. Special thanks to **nkobrocks** for helping me with this chapter! You're awesome! Oh, you may also recognize some lines from Grey's Anatomy in here ;-) cheers!  
><em>

A/N: nope, dont own it. wish I did though! _  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Hey," Sam said softly, pulling up a chair and taking a seat next to Addison's bed. "How are you feeling?"<p>

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Addison snapped. She didn't mean to sound rude, but she was tired of people asking her that question when she had already made her feelings perfectly obvious. "Nai hates me, I'm exhausted, and you're probably going to tell me that you don't want anything to do with me or this baby." she paused, trying hard to fight the tears that were struggling to make its appearance. "Just say it, Sam. I'm a big girl, I can handle it." Her attitude took him by surprise.

"I'm not leaving." he said softly, taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently. "That's my kid in there, it's a part of me. YOU are a part of me." he rested his hand on her belly.

"And what about Nai?" Addison asked, a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "And Maya and Olivia? Are you just going to turn your back on them?" Sam shook his head.

"No. They are a part of me too. But my feelings for her are different than what I feel for you. Naomi is my past, Addison. You are my future. This baby is my future, as well as your dream. I can't turn away from that." Addison still wasnt convinced.

"But Naomi, she never liked us together." she said stubbornly, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm sure she hates me now that she knows I'm having your kid." Sam shrugged.

"She'll get over it."

"And if she doesnt?"

"Then its her loss. I'm not going to let her feelings stand in the way of what I feel for you. I love you, Addison. Nothing Naomi says or does can change that."

"So you're in?" she asks, her lips tugging upwards into a smile. Sam nodded.

"Yes. I'm in." Addison threw her arms around him.

"Thank you," she murmured into his ear. Sam pulled away and looked at her.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not bailing out on me. For sticking with me through all of this. I know you didnt want to do this yet."

"I love you," he said as he embraced her once again. "I would never walk out on you, Addison."

"I love you too, Samuel Bennett. Always and forever." Sam stared into her warm green eyes.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he whispered into her ear as he stroked her soft red hair.

"So are you." He chuckled softly.

"That's a first. I don't think anyone has called me pretty before."

"You know what I mean." she nestled her head into his neck, both of them enjoying the peace they felt in each others arms. Sam had a different idea.

Their lips met , and he pulled her closer to him. He placed one hand on the small of her back and the other locked into her auburn hair. She starts to pull away, but he leans in to kiss her again, taking in her scent as he starts to gently caress her stomach. Thinking that she can call him beautiful or pretty anytime she wants to as long as the baby and her stay healthy. _The baby_. Sam's eyes widened as the reality of it sank in. _Wow, shes having my baby. _As this thought jumps into his mind his kiss becomes more passionate, and she can feel it. She pulls him closer until she can feel him laying right on the bed next to her, the passionate kiss never ending. She yearns to be with him as he starts to move his hands underneath the hospital gown, neither of them noticing when the door opened and Amelia walked in.

"Ok, I hate to break up this little party that we got going on in here, but we need to run some tests and do an ultrasound to make sure everything is ok with Addie and her baby." Amelia's voice rang out. When neither of them paid her any attention, she muttered, "Or I guess we can do it later."

"Later," Sam agrees, not bothering to turn around and brushing her off with a wave of his hand. "Kind of busy here."

"So I see," Amelia giggled. "Glad you're feeling better, Addie."

Addison could feel herself blushing and she hid her face into Sam's chest.

"Just go, Amelia!" She groaned. Amelia giggled again, but took the hint and left, making sure to close the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Next chapter should be up in a few days and it takes place a few months after the recent events. here's a preview:<em>

Addison confronts Naomi in her office. How does she react?

_Please review, you know you want to! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the positive reviews! You guys make my day! I fast-forwarded a bit in this chapter, so Addie is currently about 20 weeks pregnant in this part of the story. Enjoy! Also-I finally joined the world of twitter yesterday. Still figuring out how to use it...but if you want to follow me on there my username is the same...tiburito85. Cheers!_

A/N-Nope, dont own it.

* * *

><p><strong>~*20 Weeks Pregnant*~<strong>

"Nai- we need to talk," Addison stated firmly as she strode into her friend's office.

Naomi looked up from her paperwork.

"About?" Naomi asked curiously. She had a feeling she knew what was coming, but she refused to acknowledge anything that had to do with her and Sam's relationships. She avoided the two of them as much as possible, keeping her eyes to the floor so as not to draw any attention, disappearing into her office for hours at a time whenever the two of them shared more than a friendly conversation in the hallways.

"You know what this is about." Addison narrowed her eyebrows. "You've been avoiding me ever since you found out I was pregnant." Naomi grimaced, but returned her attention to her paperwork, organizing them into neat little piles on her desk. Her office was now impeccable; she had taken to cleaning every nook and cranny to help keep her mind off things, along with her stress-eating habit. Boxes of half-eaten chocolates littered her desk and her garbage can was so full of candy wrappers that Addison thought it couldn't possibly hold anymore.

"And now you're ignoring me." Addison noted. "Come on, Nai. You're my best friend. Talk to me."

"I WAS your best friend," Naomi corrected. Addison recoiled as if she had been slapped at the sound of the past tense. "And get out of my office. I have nothing more to say to you."

"Nai-"

"No. Don't "Nai" me. You slept with my ex husband and now you're pregnant with his baby, and you come marching in here expecting me to act like nothing happened? I don't think so, Addison. Now please, get out. I have work to do."

"Nai, please let me explain-" Naomi slammed a pile of books on her desk, making Addison jump.

"What part of "get out" don't you understand?" she asked sharply. "The door is open. Use it." eyes flaming, Naomi pointed in the direction of the exit.

Deeply hurt, Addison left Naomi's office. She knew she would be angry, but this-this was a side of Naomi she never knew existed. She missed her friendship. While Amelia was fun and exciting, Naomi was the one Addison could confess her innermost thoughts and secrets to. She longed to be able share her latest ultrasound with Nai, to argue playfully over what sex they thought the baby would be. She wanted Nai to be in the room when they heard her baby's heart beat for the first time, to feel her child kicking inside of her. Her hand dropped down to caress stomach. She was nearing twenty weeks of her pregnancy and she now sported a noticeable bump. Tears stung her eyes as she realized that things could be over for good, that Naomi was never going forgive her. She leaned against the wall and rolled down to the floor, burying her face in her hands.

"There you are!" came Sam's voice from down the hall. "I've been looking all over for you. Want to grab lunch?"

"I'm not hungry," she whispered, quickly wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye. Sam reached her side and knelt down so that he was at her eye-level.

"What happened?" he asked. "Are you alright?" it was a stupid question, he could see that she wasn't.

"Naomi hates me." she admitted, refusing to meet his gaze and staring at the floor instead.

"Did you two have a fight?" Addison shook her head.

"So what happened?" he asked again, gently lifting her face and forcing her to look at him.

"She-said I'm not her best friend anymore. I tried to go in there and talk to her, but she wants nothing to do with me. She kicked me out of her office." Sam exhaled slowly. He knew from experience that when Naomi was mad, it was best not to push things. However he hated to see Addison so broken, especially over something that should be making her happy. He gently took her in his arms and she rested her head upon his shoulder.

"Maybe this was a mistake," she whispered. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

"No," Sam stated firmly. "I will not have you calling our kid a mistake. Naomi is angry, and when people get angry, we say things we don't mean. She needs time to cool off, Addie. This is a big deal for her."

"And it's not for me?" Addison asked. "You know I want this more than anything in the world, Sam, but is it really worth our friendship?"

"Shh. Don't go there. I'll talk to her, OK?" Addison nodded. "Good. Now how about lunch?" he brushed a strand of red hair out of her eyes.

"I'm not hungry, Sam...I just..."

"Come on, you're supposed to be eating for two here. We don't want a repeat of what happened four months ago, do we?" he stood up and held out his hand.

"No. I suppose not." she took his hand and pulled herself up from the floor.

"I didn't think so. Lets get you something to eat. I love you, Addison Forbes Montgomery."

"I love you too, Samuel Bennett." he grinned as she smiled up at him.

"Just don't go calling me pretty." he said with a smirk. Addison laughed.

"But you ARE." she kissed him gently on the lips. "Will you still want me when I'm all fat and hormonal?"

"I will always want you. Even when you are fat and hormonal." he stared into her dark green eyes. "You are beautiful to me, Addie. We'll work this out together, don't worry."

"Together," she repeated. The sound of his reassuring voice felt like music to her ears. She linked arms with his and let him steer her into the break room, where he proceeded to the refrigerator to assemble ingredients for her next meal.

"You're cooking?" she asked, amused. Last time he tried to cook something, they ended up calling the fire department. He knew what she was thinking and grinned at the memory of the two of them trying unsuccessfully to put out the fire.

"I'm letting lean cuisine do the work." he held up the box of instant pizza. Addison laughed loudly.

"God, Bennett, you must be crazy if you think I'm gonna eat that crap!" she patted the slight bulge of her belly. "Besides, you were the one who said I should be eating for two. I highly doubt that a meal in a box would cut it." Sam smiled warmly at the redheaded beauty before him.

"You're right." he said as he briefly checked his watch. "You and I both have an hour before our next patient comes in. What do you say we go out to lunch?"

"I say its a date. Just...not Chinese," Addison begged. "The baby doesn't like it."

"Not Chinese." Sam agreed.

* * *

><p><em>So what do u think? Please review, you know ya wanna!<em>

Next chapter- Addie and Sam find out the baby's gender and get a surprise visitor :-) _  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey all, thanks for all the great reviews! From what I have read you guys are all tired of Naomi's hissy fit, so this chapter will provide some closure to that :-) Enjoy!_

A/N: Nope, dont own it.

* * *

><p><strong>~*29 Weeks Pregnant*~<strong>

"I cant believe we're doing this!" Amelia squealed as she and Addison walked into the practice on a bright and sunny morning. Addison grinned.  
>"I know. This is all happening so fast. I still can't wrap my head around it." she and Sam had an appointment that very morning in which they would find out the sex of the baby. "I can't believe you're actually having a baby!" Amelia exclaimed for what felt like the hundredth time."So do you want a boy or a girl?"<br>"Either one is fine with me. As long as he or she is healthy and happy, that's all that matters."  
>"And Sam?" Amelia asked. Addison rolled her eyes.<br>"He wants a boy, of course. So Olivia can have someone to play sports with when she gets older." Amelia giggled.  
>"I highly doubt that Olivia will be the sporty type." Addison laughed.<br>"I know, right?" they made their way to an empty exam room and were surprised to find Charlotte King ready and waiting.  
>"Charlotte? What are you doing here?" Addison asked, surprised. Charlotte smirked.<br>"Pretty obvious, ain't it? I'll be doing your ultrasound."  
>"You? But I thought Sam was going to-"<br>"Well, Naomi declined his offer, so here I am. Now do you want to do this or not?" Addison sighed. She had hoped that Sam would be able to convince Naomi to be here for the big reveal, but she was obviously still angry. Addison was beginning to think that things were over for good between them.  
>"Where's Sam?" she asked, eyeing Charlotte skeptically.<br>"He'll be here any minute. He is doing a patient consult at the moment." she patted the exam table. "You know the drill. Get up here and let me take a look at ya." Addison shook her head.  
>"I'm going to wait for Sam." she folded her arms over her chest and took a seat in one of the empty chairs. Charlotte rolled her eyes.<br>"Fine, whatever. Page me when he gets here, I got a patient." she strode out of the room.  
>"You ok, Addie?" Amelia asked once they were alone. Addison sighed deeply.<br>"I was kinda hoping Naomi would be here," she said after a moment. "I don't think things are ever going to be right between us." Amelia took the empty seat next to her and rubbed her back gently.  
>"I'm sorry." she said quietly. "I know how important this was for you." Addison stared at the floor.<br>"Yeah." Amelia could see that the waterworks were about to start, so she moved on to a happier topic.  
>"Have you and Sam thought of a name yet?" Addison shook her head.<br>"No. We wanted to wait to find out the gender before we start coming up with names."  
>"That sounds reasonable. But knowing you, I bet you have already picked some out." Addison managed a small smile.<br>"You're right. I was thinking about some the other night."  
>"And they would be?"<br>"I like Daniel or Michael for a boy, or Hailey and Amy for a girl." Amelia's face lit up.  
>"You're gonna name her after me? I'm honored!" Addison grinned.<br>"Maybe. You have been so patient with me, Amelia. Putting up with me through all of this. You're gonna be a great aunt." Amelia beamed.  
>"Auntie Amelia. I like it!"<br>"It has a ring to it, doesn't it?"  
>"Totally." Addison checked her watch.<br>"He'll be here, Addie," Amelia said gently, sensing her distress.  
>"He better. I know plenty of people in this hospital who would kick his ass if he doesn't show up."<br>"That thought better include me."  
>"I have my eye on Charlotte, actually." Amelia laughed.<br>"I suppose she would make a better body guard. The girl knows how to fight dirty on the playground."  
>"Exactly." Addison was beginning to get impatient as the seconds ticked by.<br>"Where the hell is he?" she burst out angrily. "You don't suppose he forgot?" Amelia could see the hurt in her friend's eyes.  
>"I don't think so, Addie. This is important to him too. He wouldn't forget something like this." Addison stood up and began to pace the room.<br>"He better be here soon, or I swear I'll beat the crap out of him myself! Forget Charlotte, I'll strangle him with my own two hands!"  
>"Maybe he had an emergency?" Amelia suggested. Addison quickly dismissed that thought.<br>"He can't have-Charlotte said he was doing a consult."  
>"Oh." Amelia was out of ideas as to where Sam could be. "Want me to track him down? I got time."<br>"No. Just-stay here and wait with me, will you? So I don't loose my mind!"  
>"Sure, Addie. Whatever you need." there was a soft knock at the door.<br>"Addie? Are you still in there?" came Sam's voice. Addison's eyes flashed to the door.  
>"Want me to talk to him?" Amelia asked. She could see that Addison was furious and thought it would be best to give her time to cool off.<br>"Please." Amelia nodded and walked out the door.  
>"Where the hell have you been?" she blurted out the second she saw him. "Addison has been freaking out, thinking that you forgot! You better have a good explanation for this!"<br>"I'm sorry," Sam said calmly, running a hand through his short black hair. "I had a patient consult, then I went to speak to Naomi." Amelia's eyes widened in surprise, the anger she felt moments before now gone.  
>"What happened?" she asked, trying not to sound too eager.<br>"It seems Naomi changed her mind and agreed to do the ultrasound. She'll be down here shortly."  
>"Wow. How did you manage to do that?"<br>"I didn't. She paged me herself."  
>"So you had nothing to do with her changing her mind?" Amelia asked skeptically, knowing full well that Sam was the only one who had any influence on his ex wife.<br>"Well, I tried to talk to her this morning, but she refused to listen to me. Slammed the door in my face when I went to see her." he grimaced slightly as he remembered Naomi's rage. "But I think she must have heard at least some of what I said. Hard to tell with all the shouting that went on in there."  
>"You yelled at her?" Amelia asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.<br>"No. She screamed at me for a while before she slammed the door in my face, then proceded to trash her office. When she was finished she came to find me and tell me that she wanted to do the ultrasound."  
>"So I guess that means she got it all out of her system?"<br>"I hope so. For Addison's sake, as well as mine." he paused for a moment. "I don't think I've ever seen her this angry." Amelia rolled her eyes.  
>"Come on, Bennett. You've been married to the woman for 20 years and you've never seen her throw a fit? I find that hard to believe." he glared at her.<br>"You really need to filter before you talk."  
>"So I've been told." She continued to stare at him, clearly unsatisfied with his answer. Sam sighed.<br>"Ok, so we have fought before. But Naomi isn't one to spout insults at you or throw shit around. She prefers to bottle things up inside and eat until she explodes. So yes, when I tell you I've never seen her this mad before, I'm telling you the truth. I haven't." he narrowed his eyes.  
>"Ok ok ok, Mr. Big-shot at relationships. Do you really think it's a good idea for Naomi to do the ultrasound?" Sam shrugged.<br>"Well, she said she would. Why?"  
>"I just wondered. Charlotte offered to do it this morning and if Naomi comes in here all angry-" Sam cut her off.<br>"She wont. I believe she let out most of her anger upstairs, so if she comes here now I think it's because she wants to make peace."  
>"If you say so. Ah! Here she comes now!" They both looked down the hall and spotted Naomi walking towards them.<br>"I don't want to talk about it," she said before Sam could open his mouth. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" Sam and Amelia nodded and the three of them walked into the room.

* * *

><p><em>So, Naomi turns out to be the surprise visitor :-). Next chapter will provide more closure. Naomi isnt ready to forgive Addie yet, but she agreed to do the ultrasound, so its a start! Let me know ur thoughts! And if you have any ideas for baby names, I'd love to hear them :-)<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone! I know its been a while since I updated this fic. Been busy working on 2 other stories, thankfully one is finished, so I can concentrate more on these. Writing 3 stories at a time was starting to give me a headache LOL. Anyway, like I said last time, this chapter will provide even more closure to Naomi's hissy fit. I decided to do a small part in her perspective to better understand why she was so pissed. Next chapter should be up in a few days, I've already got most of it written. Enjoy!_

A/N- I do not own Private Practice. Wish I did though.

* * *

><p><strong>~29 Weeks Pregnant~<strong>

"Where the hell have you been?" Addison demanded as soon as Sam put a foot through the door. "You realize I've been waiting for over an hour?" Sam walked over to her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'm sorry, that patient consult took longer than I thought."

"Right. Let me page Charlotte. Although she's probably busy with a patient at this point." she was about to reach into her pocket and fish out her pager when Sam stopped her.

"There's been a change of plans."

"Oh really? And what might those be?" he pointed to the door where Naomi was standing. Addison's eyes widened in surprise.

"Naomi," she breathed. Naomi entered the room, followed closely by Amelia who gently closed the door.

"I am mad at you." Naomi said calmly. "I am so mad at you and I want to say some not nice things to you right now. But I realized that I've already done that, and I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have already. So, let's get this over with." She walked over to the exam table. Addison remained where she was, completely stunned.

"Does this mean...you forgive me?" she asked hopefully. Naomi grimaced.

"No." she saw the hurt look on Addison's face and added quickly, "I don't like what you did, Addison, and I can't change what happened. All I can do now is try to accept the fact that it's real. What you and Sam have is real and I'm tired of trying to avoid it. Don't ask me to forgive you now, because I cant. All I want from you is time. I need time to process." Addison nodded slowly.

"I can do that." Naomi managed a small smile.

"Can I hug you?" Addison asked shyly.

"I think that would be acceptable." Addison stood up and threw her arms around her best friend, who gently patted her on the back. Naomi pulled away rather quickly.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" she said, patting the exam table. Addison hopped up on the stool and sat down.

"Thank you for doing this," she said earnestly. "It means a lot to me."

Naomi shrugged.

"Sure, whatever. Now, I need you to lay back and lift up your shirt so I can spread this crap on your belly." Addison grinned.

"Yes, ma'am." she did as she was told and motioned for Sam and Amelia to join them. Naomi whipped out the wand and turned on the monitor, and after a moment of silence the baby's heartbeat filled the room. Addison watched Naomi frown.

"What? What is it?" she asked frantically. "Is something wrong?" Naomi continued to peer at the monitor. "Nothing is wrong, but..."

"What?" this time it was Sam who sounded frantic. "What, Naomi?"

"The baby is positioned at an angle that won't let me see the gender." she said after a moment. Addison breathed a sigh of relief, feeling silly for her moment of panic. A small giggle burst through her lips, and Naomi glanced at her as if she had gone insane.

"Sam?" Addison called, still chuckling to herself. "See if you can get him or her to move, will you? The baby likes the sound of your voice." Sam grinned and placed his big hand on her belly.

"Come on, baby," he cooed to her stomach. "Turn around so we can see you. Bennetts aren't shy." Addison began to smile as she watched the movement on the screen.

"Looks like you have a girl," Naomi said quietly, swallowing the lump she felt rise in her throat. "Congratulations." Addison beamed up at Sam.

"What did I tell you?" she gloated. "I knew it was a girl. Right from the beginning." Sam laughed.

"Well, maybe this one will be more of a tomboy. Someone needs to show Olivia how to play football."

"Ha!" Addison barked out a laugh. "Olivia playing football? Not in a million years. Right, Nay?" she glanced sideways at her friend, who was nowhere to be seen. Addison's face fell slightly.

"Where'd she go?" she asked. Sam could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"She was here a minute ago."

"She head out after you found out it was a girl." Amelia said quietly. "She looked upset, I think she was crying." Addison sighed.

"I'll go," Sam offered, but Addison shook her head. She was determined to make things right with Naomi, and she was going to do the talking. She grabbed a towel and wiped the goo off her belly before hopping down from the table.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked, taking her hand in his and squeezing it lightly. "You need to take it easy." Addison nodded.

"I have to, Sam. I need to set her straight."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked. He felt like he should be there in case things got out of hand.

"No. I'll be fine." Addison squeezed his hand and kissed him softly on the cheek before she left the room.

* * *

><p>Naomi's heart ached as she watched the pair of them. She tried to be happy for her best friend, she really did, but she couldn't escape from the pangs of jealousy that cursed through her veins each time they acted lovingly towards one another. Being in that room, watching the new life her ex-husband created was too much. She left after giving them the news about the baby's gender, planning on retreating to her office to indulge herself on the carrot cake she had brought from home. Comfort food was definitely what she needed right now. She was about to hit the button for the elevator when a familiar clacking of high-heeled shoes stopped her. Naomi turned and saw Addison walking towards her.<p>

"Naomi, wait!" she called. Naomi wanted none of it. She turned and hit the button again, desperate for an escape.

"Naomi." Addison was right behind her now. "Please." Something in her friend's voice made her turn around.

"What, Addison?" she snapped, instantly regretting her tone. "What do you want?"

"I just want..,you," Addison said tearfully. The simple statement caught Naomi off-guard.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I miss you, Nay. I know you're mad at me and that I hurt you, but I told you before and I'm telling you again that hurting you was never my intention." Naomi sighed and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"I know." she said after giving herself a moment to collect her thoughts. "I know I've been acting like a jerk lately, and..." she took a deep breath and looked her best friend in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK." Naomi's anger flared up again.

"No, it's not OK! Damn it, Addison!" Naomi began to pace back and forth, the anger she felt before slowly working its way out. The elevator door opened and Violet stepped out.

"Everything OK out here?" Violet asked curiously, glancing from Addison to Naomi.

"Everything's fine, Vi, thanks." Addison said quickly.

"Will you stop saying that!" Naomi said loudly. She was tired of her pretending everything was fine when she knew damn well that it wasn't.

"I'm free now if you two want to talk in my office." Violet suggested. Naomi sighed and shook her head.

"Thanks, Vi. We're good here."

"Are you sure?" Violet asked, glancing at Addison who looked as though she were about to burst into tears.

"Yeah, we're OK." Violet shrugged.

"OK. Well-you know where to find me." she walked down the hall and disappeared into her office. Naomi turned her attention back to Addison.

"I'm sorry," she said after an uncomfortable silence. "For everything, I..." she paused and took a deep breath before adding quickly- "I was jealous." Addison raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You were?" she asked, taking a step closer to her best friend.

"I was."

"And now?" Addison asked, noticing the past tense and feeling hopeful.

"I'm trying...not to be." Addison nodded and waited for Naomi to continue. "It was hard for me, seeing him so in love with you. I can't believe how much he's changed. In my 20 years of being married to him, I've never seen him as happy as he is with you. It was hard for me to accept." Naomi paused and ran a hand through her long black hair. "I couldn't understand why he loves you and not me."

"Oh, Nay." Addison opened her arms and embraced her best friend. "He loves you, too. He told me so, the day I fainted at Violet's party. He said you will always be a part of his life." Naomi nodded.

"I know. He loves me differently, I can see that now." Naomi gave Addison a small smile. "I really am happy for you," she finally admitted. "That baby is your miracle." Addison smiled widely.

"I know."

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one should be up in a few days, dont forget to review!<p>

Next chapter-Addison experiences a complication in her pregnancy.


	9. Chapter 9

_So, as usual I'd like to start off by saying thank you to all you reviewers! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far :-) makes me happy to see such positive feedback! I'd also like to add that while I loved the new episode of PP this week, I'm a little disappointed of the way Sam acted around Addie. First of all he took way too long to decide what he wanted and then when she poured her heart out to him, (which made me cry. by the way.) HE JUST STOOD THERE! Ugh, Shonda, you really make me cranky sometimes! _OK, Im done with my rambling...moving on to chapter 9 :-)

A/N: I do not own Private Practice.

* * *

><p><strong>~*30 Weeks Pregnant*~<strong>

Addison woke early the next morning, with a strong feeling that something was wrong. The bed felt damp and her joints were aching painfully as she struggled to sit up, trying not to wake Sam, who was sleeping soundly beside her. She had the strong urge to go back to sleep, but the pain she was feeling in her lower midsection began to get worse as she shuffled her way to the bathroom. Flipping on the light switch, she could see why the bed felt damp. Her pajama bottoms were stained with red all the way down to her knees.

"Shit," she groaned as the sight of her own blood caused a wave of dizziness to wash over her. Addison was never afraid of blood-she was a world-class neonatal surgeon who saw blood on a daily basis. It was the sight of her own blood-and what it could mean-that made her sick with fear.

"Sam!" she cried out in panic as a fresh jolt of pain shot through her midsection. "Sam!" she clutched the sink for support, trying hard to stay conscious as the bathroom tiles became dotted with red. Sam woke up and groaned when he saw the time on his alarm clock. It was 4:30 in the morning and had a major surgery scheduled in the next couple of hours.

"Its 4:30 in the morning, Addison...what are you..." he noticed the large red stain on her side of the bed and flipped off the covers.

"Sam!" she cried again, praying for him to wake up. She couldn't stay conscious much longer and slumped to the floor, one hand still gripping the sink. Sam burst into the bathroom and gasped when he saw Addison lying in a small pool of her own blood.

"Addie!" he shouted and rushed to her side, relieved to see that she was still awake. Her eyelids fluttered and she gave him a weak smile.

"Sam." she managed to whisper as he reached down to feel her pulse.

"Stay with me, Addie." he said as he frantically pulled out his phone. "You're gonna be ok."

"The baby. I'm...loosing our baby..."

"No. Stay with me, Addie...please. I'm calling for help!" Addison could feel herself slipping as Sam began to shout into his phone.

"This is Dr. Samuel Bennett, I need an ambulance at 513 Oceanside Avenue!" he shouted in panic as Addison's eyes began to close. "Addison! Talk to me, honey!" he held her face in his hands. She could hear him, but he sounded far away. It took every ounce of strength to open her eyes. Sam breathed a sigh of relief when he looked into them.

"Sam...the baby..." she said in a voice barely above a whisper. Sam held her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I know, baby. Help is on the way, I promise."

"I'm...sleepy..." her eyelids drooped again. It would be so much easier to give in to the blackness rather than fight against it. "Sam..."

"Keep talking to me, Addie. Please!" she couldn't fight it anymore. Exhausted, she closed her eyes and allowed the blackness to claim her.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened?" Charlotte demanded when Sam burst through the doors of St Ambrose Hospital. He ran beside the gurney, trying desperately to keep a hold on Addison's limp hand.<p>

"She's unconscious and loosing blood fast. We need an OR, NOW!" he shouted at her.

"We've got one ready, Sam I'm sorry but I can't let you in there." she said coldly as he was about to go through the double doors.

"I have to, it's Addison, and that's my kid!"

"Which is why I can't let you go in. I'm sorry but you are going to have to wait in the waiting room. Pete-go with him and make sure he stays there!" Pete nodded and put a hand on Sam's shoulder, gently leading him away as Charlotte followed the gurney into the OR. Sam followed him numbly, unable to believe that he was forbidden to help his best friend and unborn child.

"Who's in there with her?" he asked once they reached the waiting room.

"Charlotte, Naomi, and Amelia are in there now, and Cooper is there just in case. Sam-what happened?" Pete asked.

"What is Cooper doing in there?" Sam demanded, ignoring Pete's question.

"Charlotte paged Cooper in case they need to deliver the baby." Sam began to pace, realizing that there weren't enough people in that OR.

"I have to get in there," he said suddenly, resisting the urge to sink his fist in the wall. "Screw Charlotte. There aren't enough people." he started to leave but Pete caught his arm, forcing him back.

"Sam, no." he said firmly. "You can't."

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do! There aren't enough people!" Sam said frantically, shoving Pete's arm off his shoulder. "Charlotte and Naomi can't take care of her alone...I have to help...they can't..."

"I'll go." Pete said suddenly, instantly stopping Sam's rant.

"What?" Sam asked incredulously.

"You stay here, do you understand me? I'm going in there." Sam nodded and sank onto the couch, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"No problem. I'll send someone out with an update as soon as I can."

"Right."

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing in my OR?" Charlotte demanded when Pete burst in. "I thought I told you to keep an eye on Sam!"<p>

"Yeah. I paged Sheldon, you people need me in here. How's she doing?"

"The placenta is sitting over her cervix which is causing the bleeding. Naomi was able to put in a few closure stitches to prevent her labor from progressing, however, she's lost a lot of blood, she's going to need a transfusion."

Charlotte reported.

"Damn," Pete muttered just as the machines started beeping like crazy.

"Charlotte, her BP is dropping!" Naomi cried frantically. "Where the hell is that blood?"

"Right here," Amelia announced, darting into the room and handing the bags over to Charlotte.

"About time," she growled. "Naomi, set up a central line and start the IV!"

"On it!" Her hands were shaking violently as she struggled with the line.

"Bennett!" Charlotte barked. "Your hands are shaking, step away from my patient!"

"I almost have it, just give me a minute!" she continued to fumble, but her vision became blurry as tears stung her eyes.

"Dr. Bennett. Step away." Pete's voice was gentle. Naomi backed away and allowed him to take over.

"Out! No crying in my OR!" Charlotte commanded. Naomi didn't move. She watched as Pete expertly set up the line and hung up the IV, breathing a sigh of relief when her stats started to stabilize. Pete turned to face her.

"Naomi, we got it under control. Go find Sam-tell him that mom and baby are going to be fine." Naomi stood frozen, unable to believe that her best friend almost bled out in front of her eyes.

"Naomi?" he asked gently. She shook her head, unable to speak. "Naomi, Addie's going to be fine. Go find Sam, he needs you." he touched her shoulder gently. Naomi snapped out of her thoughts and nodded, eager to get out of the room as fast as possible. She yanked off her scrub cap and hurried to the waiting room, where Sam was waiting with his head in his hands, along with Violet, Sheldon and Cooper. All four looked up at the sound of her footsteps.

"Nay?" Sam asked questioningly.

"She's going to be fine," Naomi announced. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened in there? Why did she..." Sam started to ask.

"The placenta was sitting over her cervix which was causing the bleeding. I was able to do a few closure stitches to stop her labor from progressing. She needed a transfusion-Pete administered the central line." Naomi paused. "She'll have to be on bed-rest for the remainder of her pregnancy." Sam grimaced, knowing Addie would throw a fit over the word "bed-rest."

"The baby is ok though?" he asked just to make sure. Naomi nodded.

"Yes. She is strong and healthy, just like mom."

"When can I go see her?"

"As soon as they finish up in the OR. Shouldn't be long, Charlotte was closing her up when I came to find you." Sam nodded and took his ex-wife's hand.

"Thank you," he said softly, gently squeezing her hand. "You saved two lives today. You kicked ass." Naomi smiled.

"Go be with Addie. She'll want you in there."

"Are you ok?" he asked her, noticing how tired she looked.

"I'm fine, Sam. Just go."

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter-my medical knowledge is pretty limited-but thanks to my friend NKOBROCKS2007 and google, I found what is called "placenta pervia" which is basically what Addie has in this chapter. I tried to make it as accurate as possible, hope you all enjoyed it!<em>

Next chapter_-_Sam tells Addie she will need to be on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. _  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Wow, sorry its taken me so long to update this. Hit a major writers block, so I finally decided to get a beta. Thanks to AmyHale for beta-ing this chapter, and giving me ideas on the one to follow. Anywho, on to chapter 10! _

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Sam walked into Addison's room with anxiety clouding his thoughts. She wasn't awake yet, but would be soon, and Sam wondered how he was going to break the news about her being on bed-rest. No doubt it would make her miserable, but Sam knew she would do whatever it takes to keep their baby healthy. He took her hand in his and watched her sleep, brushing a strand of red hair out of her eyes. She looked so peaceful. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, marveling at how beautiful she was while she slept.

"Addie," he whispered, watching her eyelids flutter slightly. "Addison." she opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," he said softly as she slowly regained consciousness. "Welcome back."

"Sam," she croaked. "What...what happened? Why am I..."

"Shhh. You're ok." he reassured her as he stroked her hair.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"You were bleeding. A lot." She frowned, struggling to remember the events that took place that morning. Her eyes widened as she remembered the wetness between her legs, the bathroom tiles dotted with small pools of her own blood. She jolted upright.

"Oh my god. The baby! Sam, I..." he gently pushed her back into the pillows.

"Relax. The baby is fine."

"But...the blood..." she was feeling dizzy again and she closed her eyes.

"The placenta was sitting over your cervix, it was what caused the bleeding. Naomi put in some closure stitches to prevent your labor from progressing. You needed a transfusion, you lost a lot of blood."

Sam paused, he could sense that Addison knew what was coming. "You need to be on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy."

"Fuck." she grumbled. "Crap, Sam! I'm a double-board certified OBGYN with a degree in genetics and you're telling me that I have to be on freakin BED REST? You. HAVE. TO. BE. KIDDING." her voice got louder with each word, and before he knew it, she was shouting.

"WHAT AM I GONNA DO, MY PATIENTS DEPEND ON ME! I HAVE PEOPLE COME TO ME FROM ALL OVER THE WORLD TO SEEK MY ADVICE AND NOW I CAN'T GIVE IT TO THEM BECAUSE IM STUCK ON FREAKIN' BED REST UNTIL THIS KID COMES OUT OF ME!"

"Addie, calm down," Sam said anxiously as he watched her blood pressure rise on the monitor. "I know you're upset about this, but we have to think about what's best for the baby."

"No bed rest," she said stubbornly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yes. I'm sorry but you don't really have a choice."

"Get Naomi."

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"You heard me. She has to fix me so I won't need bed rest."

"Addison..."

"GO, SAM!" she pointed to the door. Sam sighed.

"Fine. If it will make you feel better, I'll get Naomi. But you know it won't change anything."

"We'll see about that." she narrowed her eyes and stuck out her lower lip, pouting. Sam fought back a laugh as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. "We'll get through this. I know this isn't how you wanted it, but the important thing is that you and our baby are healthy." Addison managed a small smile.

"I like the sound of that."

"What?"

"Our baby. It sounds magical." Sam agreed.

"It does, doesn't it? She's our little miracle."

"I still want to see Naomi." Addison insisted. "Please. I know she can't change anything, but..." Sam nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Ok. I'll go get her." he started for the door when Addison called him back.

"Hey, Sam?" he turned and his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful, perfect in every way. He hoped that when their daughter was born, she would look exactly like her.

"Yeah?" He asked, smiling to himself as he imagined a tiny Addison baby in his arms.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Naomi asked when Sam walked into her office. "Is she awake?" Sam nodded.<p>

"Yes. She's awake and I told her everything."

"And? How did she take it?" Sam sighed.

"Not great at first. She was really angry, started screaming at me. I'm surprised you didn't hear it, actually. She was quite loud." he smirked slightly, remembering Addison's pouting.

"She was yelling?" Naomi asked, raising her eyebrows slightly. "Sam, you can't let her get upset, it's not good for her!" Sam smirked again.

"Look who's getting all protective." he said in a teasing tone.

"I'm serious, Sam! She just had a surgery and nearly lost her baby, you can't let her..." Sam raised his hands defensively.

"Hey, hey, I took care of it, alright? She's calm now. She wants to see you, actually."

"She does?" Naomi asked, a little surprised.

"Yes. Are you busy? Can you come now?"

"I've got time." the two of them left Naomi's office and headed towards Addison's room. Naomi was about to walk in when Sam stopped her.

"Nay-" he paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Thank you." she looked confused for a moment.

"For what?"

"Look, I know this hasn't been easy for you, but I'm happy that you were able to work things out. Addie needs you now more than ever, I just hope that you can be there to help her through all of this." Naomi touched his arm briefly.

"Of course I'll be there for her. It took a while for me to get it, but you guys are happy, so I will be too. We talked about this before." Sam nodded.

"Ok." he was about to follow her into the room but she stopped him.

"Maybe you better let me in first."

"But..." Sam started to protest but Naomi cut him off.

"No buts. It's women talk, you don't need to hear it." Sam sighed. He wanted to be there to for Addison, but it was probably a good idea for Naomi to talk to her first. She was better at explaining the risks than he was.

"Fine." he muttered. "Just be gentle with her, will you?" Naomi nodded.

"Of course. Go get something to eat, you look tired."

"Right. Ok. Find me when you're done."

"Will do." she walked in the room.

"Hey," Naomi said softly, once she saw that Addison was awake.

"Hey," Addison replied. "So...guess I have to be on bed rest, huh?" she didn't look all to thrilled with the prospect. Naomi sat down at the edge of her bed.

"Addison, I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice. You were loosing a lot of blood and if I didn't put those stitches in..." she grimaced. Addison sighed.

"I know. Sam told me."

"Are you ok?" Naomi asked, seeing the tears in her friend's eyes.

"I'm fine...it's just...you have no idea how much this sucks!" Naomi chuckled and Addison raised her eyebrows.

"You think this is funny?" she spat at her.

"Of course not," Naomi replied as she smoothed the wrinkles out on the bedspread. "It's just...I do know what you are going through. I went through it once, with Maya. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Addison had almost forgotten. She had gone to Naomi's house nearly every day to check on how her friend was doing, running her errands, bringing her food. She smiled slightly.

"Does this mean you're gonna be my personal slave?" she asked with a giggle. Naomi laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm leaving Sam in charge of that."

"Ha! Right, I think we both know that Sam can't cook to save his life. I won't be able to run in case there's a fire this time."

"Are you scared?" Naomi asked quietly.

"I think terrified would be a better way to put it." Naomi raised her eyebrows.

"What are you afraid of?" Addison thought for a minute before answering.

"Lots of things," she replied slowly, tracing a random pattern on the bedspread with her finger. "Loosing the baby. Being on bed rest for the next 10 weeks. Giving birth. Being a bad mom. Not knowing what I'm doing." Addison sighed. "There's also the fact that Sam and I have NOTHING ready for this baby. No clothes, diapers, a crib...now that I'm on bed rest I don't know how it's gonna get done. I can't imagine Sam trying to put a crib together- his handy skills are nearly as bad as his cooking." she began to panic slightly. "Oh my god, Nae. What am I gonna do?"

"You are gonna relax." Naomi said firmly as her blood pressure began to rise. "The important thing right now is for you to get well. We can worry about the rest later. And as for being a bad mom- you're crazy! I've seen how you are around babies, Addison. You'll make a great mom." Addison smiled at her friend.

"You think so?"

"I know so." She began to feel sleepy again, her eyelids felt heavy and she tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. Naomi stood up.

"You're tired. I'll let you get some rest."

"You're leaving?" Addison asked, slightly disappointed.

"I'll be back. I'll get Sam for you." Addison sank back into her pillows and closed her eyes.

"Please," she mumbled, already feeling the need to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think? Next chapter will be up soon, and its baby shower time! Expect a couple of Addie's friends from Seattle to come for a visit :-) In the mean time, please review! <em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello again! I'm back with a brand new chapter-this one is much longer than the others and it is kind of a cross-over with Grey's. I realized I had to put them in there, since Derek has no clue about Addie getting preg LOL. ALSO...I'm a little sad that I only got 3 reviews for my last chapter, so hopefully this one will bring a few more, I had some fun getting ideas for gifts with the baby shower :-). I love waking up to reviews in my inbox, so please keep em' coming! Thanks to AmyHale again for being my beta! You rock!_

**A/N: I do not own Private Practice.**

* * *

><p>~*31 Weeks Pregnant*~<p>

One week later, Addison was released from the hospital with strict warnings to be on her feet as little as possible.

"Make sure she eats regularly, and that she takes her vitamins," Charlotte instructed as Sam helped his pregnant girlfriend into the car.

"She knows, Charlotte," he grumbled, unable to keep the grin off his face as he pictured Addison's reaction to what was waiting for her back home. The staff at Oceanside had gotten together a few days before Addison was released to discuss plans for a possible baby shower. Naomi had cornered Sam that morning and came up with the idea to invite Addie's friends from Seattle.

"She hasn't seen Callie and Miranda for months, in fact I don't even think she's told them about her being pregnant, so I think they would be delighted to come to her baby shower. Do you think I should call Mark? Or would that be weird?" Naomi asked. Sam frowned. He knew that she and Mark had some of a history together, and he wasn't too thrilled with the idea of having his girlfriends ex at her baby shower. Naomi could see that the idea made him uncomfortable, so she said quickly,

"Ok, forget Mark then. How about Archer?" To that Sam agreed immediately.

"Of course you should invite her brother. Although I'm not sure how much contact she's had with him. He may not even know about us, as a couple I mean." Naomi nodded.

"I'll take care of that." and she did. Over the next few days Naomi threw herself into party plans, enlisting the help of Violet and Amelia when it came time to do the shopping. Sam grinned to himself when he thought of the breast pump Amelia had bought, again picturing Addie's reaction when she flipped out.

"What's got you all excited?" Addison asked suspiciously as Sam pulled into their driveway. "You've been all smiley since we left the hospital, what's going on?" Sam grinned and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You'll see," he said with a wink as he leaned over to help her unbuckle her seat belt. He then got out of the car to open the passenger side door, extending his hand to help her out. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm pregnant, Sam, not invalid."

"Just trying to be helpful." she struggled to stand up, her brow furrowed slightly as it caused her more effort than usual to get to her feet.

"A little help?" she finally grumbled. Sam grinned and extended his arm again.

"That's what I thought." she grabbed his elbow and was able to get herself in a standing position. He closed the door behind her and she leaned against it, already tired from that little bit of effort. Sam looked at her with concern.

"You ok?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. Just tired." Sam frowned slightly, wondering if a baby shower was such a good idea. If she was tired after simply trying to get to her feet...then...

"Are we going inside or what?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure. Here, hold on to me." she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and he half-carried her to the front door. With his free hand, he clamped it firmly over her eyes.

"Hey! What the-" she started to protest, but before she could say anything else the door swung inward and a shout of "SURPRISE!" startled her. Sam removed his hand and watched her jaw drop, stunned as she took in the sight of her friends.

"Oh my god," she whispered as her eyes focused on a beaming Callie and Miranda. "Oh my god." she gripped his hand excitedly as the rest of her friends from Oceanside, and her brother-made their appearance.

"Archer!" she shouted, dropping Sam's hand and rushing to throw her arms around her brother.

"What are you doing here?" he grinned and patted his sister on the back.

"Naomi invited me." Addison's eyes widened in surprise.

"You did?" she asked, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Yeah. I thought you guys could catch up on things-you haven't seen each other in a while. Or your friends in Seattle, for that matter." Addison turned to face Sam.

"So that's what all the smiling was about," she reasoned. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Well, that would kind of defeat the purpose of a "surprise party," wouldn't it?" he asked as he kissed her softly on the cheek. She beamed at him, then turned her attention to Callie and Miranda.

"Its so good to see you guys," she gushed, giving each of them a quick hug. "When did you get here?"

"Naomi told us a couple days ago, let me tell you, it was nearly impossible to get a flight out here on such a short notice. We thought we wouldn't be able to make it," Callie explained. "We got lucky in the end. I'm so happy for you, Addie. You look great!" Addison grinned.

"So...is it a boy or girl?" Miranda asked, moving forward to place a hand on her belly. "You're absolutely glowing, Addison. I don't think I've ever seen you so happy." She turned to Sam. "Looks like you've been taking good care of her." Sam nodded.

"You bet." Miranda narrowed her eyes at him.

"Good. Keep it that way, or I'll make sure to have you neutered faster than you can say "baby." So...boy or girl?" Addison beamed.

"It's a girl!" she produced the latest ultrasound from her purse and handed it to Miranda for her to examine.

"She looks healthy," she reported as she passed the scan over to Callie.

"I hear you'll be needing bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy?"

Addison grimaced.

"Yeah. There was a complication..." she let her voice trail off, not wanting to go into specific details of the horrific event. Sam seemed to read her mind.

"Which reminds me. Addie, come sit down on the couch. Charlotte would kill me if I let you stay on your feet for too long."

"You got that right." Addison was surprised to see Charlotte among her group of Seattle friends. Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, she made her way to the couch and placed her aching feet up on the coffee table.

"That feels good," she muttered as Sam placed a few pillows behind her back. "Thanks."

"I think it's time for some presents," Sam announced. "Naomi?" She appeared a moment later, holding a giant wrapped package. Grinning, she handed it over to Addison.

"The main thing is upstairs, but we can get to that later. Right now you need rest and food, which Violet was kind enough to provide us with."

"You brought food?" Addison inquired, realizing for the first time how hungry she was.

"And cake!" Violet announced.

"Ahh. Cake first, food later!" Addison had developed strong cravings for sweet things during her second trimester, and was often found eating large cartons of ice cream along with a side of salty chips, sometimes dipping the chip into the bowl of ice cream. Sam couldn't fathom how she could handle such a nasty combination.

"Alright then. Cake it is." Violet went to the kitchen and produced a large pink cake shaped in the form of a stork, complete with a little pink bundle hanging from it's mouth. Addison's eyes glistened with tears at her thoughtfulness.

"Hope you like carrot cake," Violet murmured as she began to cut the slices. "It's one of my favorites. Hey...are you ok?" she asked, noticing Addison wiping her eyes.

Sam took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Addie? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Addison shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong," she sniffed. "I'm crying because...I'm just so happy! I can't believe you guys did this for me!"

"Oh, Lord. Stop the blubbering, woman!" Charlotte scolded, accepting a piece of cake from Violet. "Just open the damn gift already!" Addison laughed at her impatience.

"You're right, I am being stupid, aren't I?" she balanced her cake on her belly and reached for Naomi's present.

"It's not much," she spoke up as Addison produced a baby book from the bag. "Like I said, the main thing is upstairs..."

"Will you shut up about it!" Amelia exclaimed suddenly. "You'll ruin the surprise!" She handed Addison her own present and said eagerly, "Mine next." Sam's eyes widened.

"Ahhh...here, why don't you open Callie's instead?" he offered, trying to delay the reveal of the breast pump. Amelia pouted.

"But my gift is cooler." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Here, Addie." he quickly handed over Callie's present, which turned out to be matching leather jackets with "Bad Ass Mom" printed on the back.

"Wow, this is great, Callie! Thanks!" Callie grinned.

"Glad you like it. It's from Arizona as well, she was sorry she couldn't come, but she wanted me to tell you that she's very happy for you and that you better bring the kid to visit as soon as she's fit to travel."

"Well, tell her thank you, and I'll try my best. Oh! Thanks, Archer!" her brother handed her his present with a mischievous look on his face. Addison laughed loudly when she revealed a diaper pail. He shrugged.

"You gotta have a place to put the shit." the presents kept coming. Addison was overwhelmed at the thoughtfulness of each of their gifts, which included a radio that played soothing music

"To help her sleep at night," Pete explained, a set of Beatrix Potter books from Cooper and Charlotte, a large Teddy bear from Violet, a baby monitor from Miranda and, finally, the breast pump.

"Saving the best for last!" Amelia sang as Addison snorted with laughter.

"Nuh-uh. You're forgetting..." Naomi started to protest. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"What's upstairs. Jeez, let's show her already!" Naomi grinned.

"Yay! Come on, Addie. You're going to love this." with Sam's help, she rose to her feet and allowed Naomi to lead her up the stairs.

"Close your eyes," she ordered. Addison obliged. She could smell fresh paint as Sam steered her into the spare guest room upstairs.

"Ok. Open!" Addison did as she was told and gasped at what she saw. The spare guest room had been transformed into a nursery, complete with a crib, changing table, and a rocking chair by the window.

"This is from Sam and me," Naomi said softly. "I knew you didn't have anything ready for the baby yet, and we took this as an opportunity to get things done. We kept the receipts, so if you don't like it, we can bring it back. We can also change the color if you're not a fan of pink. Sam thought pink would be a nice girly color, but if you don't like it..." Addison held up her hand.

"Naomi, shh!" she was stunned beyond words, unable to believe her eyes. The nursery was exactly as she pictured it would be. Tears filled her eyes when she thought of all the work and love that was put into it. She turned slowly to face her best friend.

"You did this?" she whispered. Naomi nodded.

"With Sam's help. He actually set the stuff up, believe it or not." Addison was stunned.

"I...I don't know what to say..." she mumbled, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Do you like it?" Naomi asked.

"Like it? LIKE IT? Nay, I LOVE it!" Addison exclaimed, running a hand over the crib. "Its wonderful, Naomi. I cant believe you did it. Sam, I'm impressed!" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, well. That crib was pretty complicated to set up. The instructions weren't the easiest thing to read." Naomi laughed.

"He spent hours trying to figure it out. It wasnt until I realized that he was holding them upside down when we finally got it right." She paused, and added quickly, "I've been horrible to you, Addie. I was selfish and stupid, and I'm really sorry. I'll be here for you from now on."

"I know." Addison wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Its incredible, Naomi. Thank you so much. Its exactly how I dreamed it would be." Naomi grinned and patted Addison on the back.

"Glad you like it." Addison pulled out of the embrace and kissed Sam fully on the lips.

"And you- thank you for being so great!" Sam laughed.

"Thats what I'm here for. Now, lets get you back downstairs and on the couch, I dont want anything to happen to our little miracle."

* * *

><p>Addison allowed Sam to help her down the stairs and re-claim her spot on the couch. She was beginning to feel tired after the day's excitement but tried not to show it, not wanting to be rude to her guests.<p>

"By the way, Addie," Callie said somewhat uncomfortably, praying she wasn't about to spoil the happy moment. "I...uh...I told Mark and Derek about the baby.' Addison was about to sink back into the pillows but instead jolted upright, her heart nearly falling out onto the table.

"YOU DID WHAT!" she shouted, unable to believe what she just heard. She hadn't planned on telling them until after the baby was born and was seriously annoyed that her friend beat her to the punch. She shot a furious glance at Sam, who she could tell was just annoyed as she was.

"Callie, how could you?" Callie glanced down at the floor, ashamed.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment, wringing her hands together nervously. "It was an accident." Addison raised her eyebrows.

"Were you drunk?" she spat at her. "Have you completely lost your mind?" She ignored Sam as he tried to push her back into the pillows, swatting his hand away while clenching the other into a tight fist. Her Oceanside friends were quietly escaping out to the deck, and Addison was grateful for the privacy.

"I'm sorry." Callie said again, edging slowly towards the couch. "Like I said, it was kind of an accident. Mark was getting suspicious about Bailey and I taking a sudden trip to LA and it kind of slipped out." Addison pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. Of course it would come out in the end, she thought bitterly. There are no secrets in Seattle.

"I'm not happy about this," she said finally, shaking her head in disbelief. She was too exhausted to argue any further, so instead she patted the space next to her on the couch and said, "I want every word on their reactions." Relieved, Callie accepted her invitation.

"It was kind of funny, really," she said as she took a seat on the couch. "I had told Mark first and made him swear not to say a word to Derek, but he was acting like an idiot, talking about babies all day long. Derek knew something was up, so he kept cornering Bailey and demanding her to say what was going on. She refused to say anything so he thought that letting her in on a special surgery would help loosen her tongue. It worked, she spilled everything while their patient went under the knife."

"Oh my god, what did he say?" Addison asked, while glaring at Baliey for being such a gossip. Miranda joined Callie on the other end of the couch.

"He was shocked, of course. I had to remind him that we were working on a patient to keep him from flipping out entirely. After we had scrubbed out, though, he admitted that he was happy for you, and is thinking of paying you guys a visit. He and Mark both sent gifts, I have them here." she reached behind the couch and handed Addison the packages.

"Wait. He was...happy?" Addison asked, stunned as she accepted both gifts. She had been dreading telling Derek the news, spending several sleepless nights as she pondered what on earth she would say. She expected him to flip out, and was shocked to have the opposite reaction. Bailey nodded.

"Yes. He knows this is something you always wanted, and ended up congratulating Sam for his super sperm that knocked you up." Sam laughed loudly at that remark. Addison couldn't believe Mark and Derek's reactions. She was no longer mad that Callie had told them-in fact, she felt relieved, as if a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. She sank back into the pillows and folded her hands on her belly.

"You ok?" Sam asked softly. He could see that she was exhausted and had every intention of breaking up the party so that she could rest. Addison smiled warmly and patted his hand.

"I'm fine. Let's see what Derek and Mark sent, shall we?" he nodded and she began to open Derek's first, which turned out to be a baby stroller, then Mark's, which turned out to be French lingerie. Sam snorted with laughter.

"I can't wait to see you in that tonight," he said, still chortling. "I bet you'll look hot." Addison rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Forget it, Sam. Look at me. I'm fat and hideous and...god damn these hormones!" her eyes welled up with fresh tears. She was exhausted and overwhelmed, and seeing Derek's gift stirred ip a fresh wave of emotions that were both happy and sad.

"You're not hideous," he said softly, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "That's impossible, Addie." Addison shook her head.

"I can't...I mean...LOOK at me!" she sobbed. "How am I supposed to fit in this? I'll look hideous!" Sam held her hand.

"Stop it," he said firmly, slightly shocked at her reaction. He knew she must be exhausted and suddenly felt that now would be a good time for everyone to leave. Callie and Miranda were staring at her open-mouthed, which only made Addison feel worse. Tears spilled down her cheeks and Sam stood up, unable to bear seeing her so upset.

"She's tired," he told them quietly, not wanting to upset her even more than she was. "I think it's time to break up the party." Callie nodded and stood up, looking at her friend worriedly.

"Addie...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." she said as Addison continued to sob. "You really do look beautiful. I might have to have a word with Mark about his choice of gift. He may need his face re-arranged." Addison laughed and hiccuped at the same time. Miranda stood up and gave her a quick hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Addie. Take care of each other." she narrowed her eyes at Sam for emphasis. He nodded and kissed the top of Addie's head.

"I can get everyone out, if you want. You look exhausted." Addison suddenly felt angry.

"I hate when people say that. It's a polite way of telling you that you look like shit." Sam's eyes widened, shocked at how her moods have changed in a fraction of a second.

"I didn't mean it like that." he defended himself. "It's just...you need to rest, it's been a long day."

"I'm not a child, Sam!" She struggled to her feet, suddenly desperate to get into bed and under the covers. He tried to help her but she angrily pushed him away. "I can take care of myself." Sam sighed, following closely as she made her way up the stairs. He knew she needed space to calm down but didn't want her falling down the stairs, either.

"Quit stalking me! I'm fine!" she called over her shoulder. Defeated, Sam stood at the bottom of the stairs and made sure she made it safely to the bedroom before he went to break up the rest of the party.

* * *

><p><em>So...love it? Hate it? Let me know! I'm thinking there will be another chapter up before the birth, and then end it...you let me know in the reviews! until next time! <em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone! I'm back...COMPLETELY BLOWN AWAY by the season finale! I am so happy that Addie went back to Sam in the end...but the cliffhanger with Pete is making me wish that we didnt have to wait 4 months for season 5. TORTURE! I CANT WAIT THAT LONG! Anywho, this chapter has a bit of Addie-Sam fluff, because I am so dang happy that they are together again and I really hope that Addie gets a baby in season 5! Enjoy! _

_Also, thanks to AmyHale for beta-ing this chapter, and to Corazon90, for being the only brave reviewer for my last chapter :-/. _

**A/N: I do not own Private Practice**

* * *

><p>Now that he was alone, Sam decided it was safe to check on Addison. He had cleaned up a little in the kitchen to give her some space, but now that it was clean he felt he had allowed enough time for her to calm down. Taking a deep breath, he headed up the stairs and knocked on their bedroom door.<p>

"Addie?" he called. There was no answer, so he knocked and tried again. "Addison?" he could hear sniffling sounds from within, and he pushed the door open. Addison was lying on her side, facing the other way so he couldn't see her face, but he could tell from the way her shoulders were shaking that she was crying. He sighed and joined her on the bed.

"Addie?" he placed a hand on her shoulder but she didn't move.

"Go away," she sobbed. "Please." he pulled her red hair away from her face.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked, gently rubbing her shoulders. "Talk to me."

"I...I c-can't..." she sniffled. "I...d-don't want you t-to see m-me like t-this!"

"Like what?" he asked as he continued rubbing circles on her back.

"L-like t-THIS!" she gestured to the tears that were streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks. "I'm a freaking hormone casserole, I'm fat and disgusting and on freaking bed rest for god knows how long, and on top of that, I can't even fit into the damn lingerie that my ex had so kindly sent me. UGH!" Sam opened his arms and she fell into them, sobbing into his chest and staining his shirt with salty tears.

"Addie," he said softly as he stroked her hair. "Look at me." she shook her head.

"No."

"Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery! Will you please look at me!" she raised her head slowly and met his eyes. He took her face in his hands, gently forcing her to maintain eye contact.

"I love you," he told her quietly. "I love you and that baby, and you are beautiful. More than beautiful, Addie- you take my breath away every time I look at you." she snorted.

"Please, Sam. I'm fat and hideous and you know it."

"Addison!" he gripped her firmly by the shoulders and kissed her on the lips, ignoring her protests and pulling her closer when she tried to pull away. "You are beautiful," he said again, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "I don't care how many times I have to say it, I love you and you will always be beautiful to me, Addie." She buried her face into his neck and he he held her, gently stroking her back until she finally cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Sam said softly when Addison opened her eyes the next morning.<p>

"Hey." she smiled at him and propped her head up with her elbow. He kissed her lips gently and brushed a strand of red hair out of her eyes.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Like the dead," she replied, yawning hugely. "What time is it?"

"It's after 11." her eyes widened.

"Shit! Sam, why didn't you wake me up? Shouldn't you be at work?" she sat up quickly, kicking the covers off and allowing them to fall on the floor.

"Relax. You needed to rest, and I took the day off. No biggie."

"You took the day off? Really?" in all the time she had known him, Samuel Bennett never took the day off. Ever. The idea shocked her slightly, but she found herself smiling, delighted with the thought that it was just the two of them in the house.

"Yep. It's just you and me today." Sam smiled brightly at the look on his girlfriend's face. "Are you hungry?" she nodded.

"Starved, but I think food can wait. I have other needs that need taking care of at the moment."

"And what might those be?" Sam asked curiously, eyebrows raised at the idea of her turning down food.

"This." she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips, pulling him closer to her and breathing in his scent.

"Addison," he protested, surprised by her suggestion. They haven't done it for weeks, since she was feeling fat and disgusting she hadn't allowed him to even touch her lately. "Are you sure?"

"Hell yes," she muttered between kisses. "Why? Don't you want to?" she pulled away and studied his expression, and she could see the doubt and confusion in his eyes. "You don't want to." she realized, feeling hurt. Tears sprang to her eyes and she found herself cursing her pregnancy hormones.

"Addie! Of course I want to!" Sam said quickly, seeing the hurt look on his girlfriend's face. "I'm just surprised that YOU want to. I mean, we haven't done it lately..." Addison nodded thoughtfully, tracing a random pattern on the bedspread with her fingertip.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" Sam asked when she didn't respond.

"No," she answered too quickly, giving herself away when her voice broke. Sam sighed.

"Addie..."

"Forget it. I'm kind of hungry, anyway. Is there any cake left?" he smiled.

"Cake for breakfast? Really?"

"And chips. Oh, and maybe some ice cream?" Sam laughed.

"I'll get right on that. Unless you'd rather I whip you some eggs? Cake isn't exactly a healthy breakfast for a pregnant lady."

"Fine," she grumbled, sticking out her lower lip a little. "Make that an omelette. But I want cake on the side."

"You got it." He kissed the top of her head and she smiled sheepishly at him.

"What?" he asked. She shook her head, still smiling.

"Nothing. It's just...you know how you keep saying that I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah? You are."

"You kind of are too."

"Gee, thanks for the amazing compliment!" Addison laughed.

"You know what I mean. Your hot and sexy and gorgeous. And so great with me, putting up with my crazy hormonal crap." she snuggled into his arms for a moment. "I love you."

"And I love you." he kissed the top of her head again and stood up. "I'll go make you some breakfast. Would you like me to bring it up here? Or..."

"No, I'll come down. I want to look at the presents again." Sam grinned.

"Alright then. I'll set up the couch for you." he helped her out of bed and she put on a robe and some slippers, and together they headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"You, couch, now." he said, pointing towards the living room. Addison raised her eyebrows.

"But I just got out of bed!" she protested as Sam guided her to the living room.

"No buts, you're supposed to be on bed rest here." he placed a couple of pillows and the remote within arms reach and helped her get comfortable.

"Thanks," she mumbled a bit sourly. Sam grinned.

"No problem. Breakfast will be ready shortly."

"Ok." he headed into the kitchen and quickly gathered the ingredients together when his cell phone rang.

"Bennett," he answered, cracking an egg on the side of the bowl with his free hand while holding the phone with the other.

"Sam?" Naomi's voice answered him.

"Oh, hey Nae. How are things?"

"Not bad. It's just...I miss you. How is Addie doing?"

"She's good. I'm making her breakfast. Omelets, actually."

"Oh. Well, be a good boy and don't burn the house down. Is Addie resting?"

"Yes. I banned her from helping me in the kitchen, she's watching TV on the couch." Sam smiled as he realized what Addison was watching. "She's watching Spongebob Squarepants." Naomi laughed loudly.

"Great, your kid's favorite cartoon will be a talking sponge. Wonderful." Sam joined in on her laughter but was having trouble getting the ingredients out of the bowl and into the pan for cooking with only one hand. He knocked over the plate with his elbow and it clattered to the floor with a loud crash, though fortunately not breaking.

"Shit! Hey Nae...can I call you back? Disaster strikes in the kitchen." he could practically hear Naomi grinning into the phone.

"Sure thing, Bennett. Say hi to Addie for me, tell her I might stop by later."

"Will do. Bye Nae."

"Later." he hung up the phone and was able to successfully whip up the omelet without causing further damage.

"Breakfast is served," he said a moment later, smirking as Addie ignored the omelet and began shoving cake into her mouth.

"Delicious," she mumbled between swallows. "Aren't you gonna eat?" she asked as he continued to watch her devour the food.

"Oh, I can eat later. I'd like to finish where we left off upstairs..." Addison grinned and polished off the last of her omelet.

"Sounds like a plan," she murmured, throwing her arms around his neck. He took her jaw and captured her mouth with his, bringing her closer to him, or as close as he could with the baby bump in the way. Her lips parted and she moaned as he explored her mouth with his tongue.

"God I've missed this," she whispered as the kiss quickly became more passionate. He reached behind her and pulled off her robe, sending shivers down her spine as he ran his hand down her back. He was about to undo her bra but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Damn it," he grumbled, about to pull away to answer it.

"Answering machine," Addison reminded him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. She undid the buttons quickly and soon their bodies were pressed together in a tangled mess of passion. From a distance, Addison could hear the beep as the machine picked up.

"Montgomery. Leave a message." Her heart stopped for a minute when she heard Derek's voice.

"Addison. It's Derek. Listen...I was hoping we could talk...um...I guess I'll catch you later. Bye!" Addison groaned and let her head fall back into the pillows.

"Are you going to call him?" Sam asked as she snuggled up against him.

"Meh. He can wait."

"You really should call him. I'm surprised you didn't tell him that you were pregnant."

"He knows now." she reminded him.

"But only because Callie told him! Addie, I really think you need to..." Addison rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine," she grumbled. "Yeesh. So much for the hot sex I was gonna get. Thanks a lot, Derek." she put on her bathrobe and Sam handed her the phone, grinning slightly at the expression on her face.

"Meet me in the shower," he whispered into her ear, sending a thrill of excitement through her as she quickly punched in Derek's number.

"Addie?"a he answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Derek."

"Hey! I'm glad you called, I've been wanting to talk to you."

"I know, me too."

"So...um...congratulations." he said after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "You must be excited. When is it due?"

"Actually, IT is a SHE, and she's due in about 9 weeks."

"Wow. Have you guys thought of a name yet?"

"I have a few ideas, but we haven't really discussed them or anything..." she frowned, realizing that she would have to talk to Sam about names. "Ella," she said quietly, smiling to herself.

"What?"

"Her name is Ella. Ella Carson Montgomery-Bennett."

"Did you just come up with that now?" Derek asked with a laugh.

"Kinda." another pause, Addison could hear some papers being shuffled.

"Thanks for the gift," Addison said softly. "It meant a lot to me." Derek snorted.

"It's only a stroller."

"Its the thought that counts. Sam and I are pretty much set after the baby shower."

"You'll have to send me pictures when you get a chance, from what I heard it sounded like a lot of fun."

"It was. I'll e-mail you some soon," Addison promised.

"Great. Hey, Addie, I gotta run. I just wanted to offer you my belated congratulations." she swallowed the lump she felt in her throat.

"Thank you."

"Tell Sam I said hi."

"Will do."

"Take care of yourself, Addie. Talk to you soon."

"Ok. Bye, Derek."

"Bye." she hung up the phone thoughtfully, feeling sad at how strained their conversation seemed to be. Talking to Derek used to be as easy as breathing, but now there were too many awkward pauses. She could hear Sam coming down the stairs and quickly wiped the sudden moisture out of her eyes.

"Hey," he greeted her as he joined her on the couch. "How's Seattle?"

"Seattle is good. Derek told me to tell you that he said hi, and he wants to see pictures of the baby shower as soon as you get a chance." Sam nodded.

"I can email some once I get them on the computer."

"That would be great. Oh,I kind of named our baby while you were away." Sam raised his eyebrows.

"You did?" she smiled sheepishly.

"It kind of came to me while I was talking to Derek. What do you think of Ella Carson Montgomery-Bennett?"

"I think it's perfect." he placed a hand on her belly and smiled when he felt a soft nudge from inside her abdomen. "Ella seems to like it." Addison placed her hand on top of his.

"Hey, baby Ella. Mommy and Daddy are here. We can't wait to meet you," Addison said softly as she stroked her bump. "I love you so much, my pretty little baby. I can't wait until I finally get to hold you." Sam smiled at the red-head that he loved with all his heart.

"Soon," he reassured her. "She will be here soon."

* * *

><p><em>So what do u guys think? Do you like the name? Next chapter will probably be the birth, and possibly the last chapter as well...but I may add more depending on your reviews, which I havent recieved much of lately :-. Do I still have readers out there? Pretty please make me happy and leave a nice review in my inbox! Reviews make me smile :-)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey all, I'm back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, made me happy to see that I still had readers out there. Hopefully this chapter will bring even more reviews, its the chapter where we get to meet Ella :-). I decided that Addie should have a c-section, because of what happened earlier. My apologies if any of it is sketchy, I had to rely on google for that part :-). I had to add Maya in this chapter as well, considering she hasnt been mentioned at all. Anyways, not sure where I'm gonna take this story after this, I think I might add a few more chapters and then end it, but we'll see how it goes. Thanks to **AmyHale **for beta-ing this chapter :-). Enjoy!_

**I do not own private practice. If I did, I would not have to wait 4 months until season 5 starts. Dunno about you guys, but I'm already experiencing some withdrawls for my thursday nights :-(. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

~*THE BIRTH*~

Addison lounged lazily on the couch, staring at the ocean. She was bored out of her mind and couldn't wait for Sam to get home. She wanted desperately to get back to work where she felt like she was needed, tending to people who needed her expertise. She sighed heavily; right now she was feeling pretty useless. She checked her watch for what felt like the millionth time, groaning when she saw it was only 3 in the afternoon. Sam had told her that he would be working late tonight and she knew he was in a surgery right now, so there was no point in trying to call. She sighed again and was about to settle down for a nap when a light turned on in Sam's house. Addison snapped to attention. Had he come home early? she wondered, furrowing her brow as a shadow passed in front of the window. No, he would have called. She continued to watch the house, her heart thumping wildly. What was going on? She was about to break out into a good sweat when the back door opened and Maya stepped out. Addison breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she wouldn't have to report a burglary.

"Hey, kid!" she called, making Maya jump. "Long time no see." Maya turned.

"Hi, Aunt Addison! What are you doing at home? Shouldn't you be working?"

"Bed rest," Addison replied, pointing to her large pregnant belly. "Want to come over? I'm bored out of my mind here." Maya nodded.

"Sure. I have Olivia, though. Mind if I bring her?"

"Not at all. I'd be happy to see her, it's been a while."

"Ok. Let me get her and I'll be right over." Maya disappeared into her house and returned a moment later, holding a screaming Olivia in her arms.

"I think she needs her diaper changed," she announced when she reached Addison's deck. Addison's eyes lit up.

"Ohhh, let me do it!" she begged, stretching her arms out towards the baby. "It will be good practice for the future." Maya grinned and handed her the baby. Addison stood up slowly, cooing at the squealing baby she held in her arms.

"Look at you, Liv! You got so big!" She exclaimed as she tickled her bare feet.

"She said her first word today," Maya announced as she opened the back door. The three of them walked into the living room and Maya dropped the bag of baby supplies onto the couch. Addison's eyes widened.

"Your kidding. What was it?"

"Ma Ma."

"That is so cute!" Addison squealed. "I can't believe how big she's gotten." she laid her carefully on the couch and reached for the bag of baby supplies. She was about to take off Olivia's dirty diaper when a sharp pain hit her lower back.

"Ouch," she grumbled, massaging the spot with her hand.

"Are you ok?" Maya asked, watching her with some concern. Addison nodded.

"Yeah. I've been sitting around all day, so I'm a little sore." Addison continued to rub the spot, wondering if her Braxton hicks was acting up again. She had some trouble with it the past week and made a mental note to herself to call Pete, who had helped previously with acupuncture. She removed the dirty diaper and put on a clean one, smiling when Olivia's cries began dying down.

"There we go," she said happily, lifting the baby from the couch. "You are such a pretty baby! I bet you and Ella are gonna be best friends, just like grandma and I are best friends!"

"Ella?" Maya asked, raising her eyebrows. "Is that what you named her?" Addison grinned.

"Yup. Her name is Ella Carson Montgomery-Bennett." Maya smiled.

"I like it. It's pretty."

"Thanks. Hey, are you hungry?" Addison asked. "I could make us some lunch, if you want."

"I'm starved, but don't worry about it. I can eat something later."

"Hey, I don't mind making you a snack. You're saving me from loosing my mind with boredom, it's the least I could do." Maya laughed.

"Ok, if you're sure."

"Ma Ma!" Olivia gurgled in Addison's arms. "Ma Ma!" she pointed in Maya's direction.

"Looks like she wants you to hold her," Addison said with a laugh as she tucked Olivia into Maya's waiting arms.

"Yeah, she's not used to anyone else holding her-other than me and my mom, that is. Makes Dink jealous."

"I see." Addison watched the pair of them, smiling when Maya sat down in the rocking chair and began rocking Olivia to sleep. She was impressed with how grown-up Maya had become, and was about to comment on that when more pain shot through her midsection.

"Ow, damn Braxton hicks!" she cursed, massaging the spot with her hand.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Maya asked worriedly. "Do you want me to call daddy?"

"No, no," Addison groaned. "He's busy, I don't want to bother him. I'll go make us some lunch. PBJ sandwiches sound good?" Maya nodded.

"That's fine." Addison wandered into the kitchen, poking around the cupboards until she found all the necessary ingredients.

"Yum." she mumbled, eating the jelly straight out of the jar. "So good." She grabbed a couple of plates and was about to take out the bread, when the next jolt of pain caused her to double over and drop the plates. They clattered to the floor as Addison cursed loudly.

"OW, SHIT!" she gasped, clutching the counter with one hand and holding her stomach with the other.

"Aunt Addie? Everything ok?" Maya hurried into the kitchen, eyes widening when she saw Addison sink to the floor.

"I think we should go to the hospital."

"No!" Addison panted as another contraction surged through her body. She squinched her eyes shut and breathed deeply through her nose, the pain subsiding momentarily. "It's Braxton hicks, I'm not in labor...I would know..."

"Your water broke," Maya pointed out, pointing to a puddle of water at her feet. Addison glanced down, and was surprised to see that Maya was right.

"Oh," she whispered, her eyes welling up. "Oh."

"I can drive you." Maya offered as she held out her hand. Addison stayed put.

"You're not old enough," she muttered. "I'll call your mom...or maybe Amelia could..."

"I'm 18, I'm old enough to drive." Maya interrupted. She helped Addison to her feet. "Come on. You need to go to the hospital."

"Fine," Addison grumbled, realizing that the 18 year old standing before her was her only option. Maya quickly scooped up Olivia and the three of them headed out the front door.

"I didn't know you had your driver's license," Addison said once she was in the passenger's seat. "That's pretty awesome." Maya grinned as she buckled up Olivia in the car seat and once again, Addison was impressed with how grown-up the girl had become. "Shouldn't we call your mom or something?" Addison asked as Maya pulled out of the driveway.

"I'll call her on the way." they drove in silence for a while, listening to some strange punk music that Maya had put on. Addison couldn't help but glance at the speedometer.

"Holy crow, slow down!" she shouted when she noticed that Maya was traveling at a speed of 80 miles per hour. Maya rolled her eyes.

"I'm going the speed limit, it's an 80 mph zone!" Addison closed her eyes, breathing slowly through her nose and out through her mouth. She wished she had called Naomi. Naomi would know exactly what to say to keep her from freaking out, which was exactly what Addison was doing in that moment.

"Ohhh..." she groaned when another contraction surged through her. "Owww! Ahhh!" she gripped the armrest so hard her knuckles turned white, and her forehead was now drenched in sweat.

"We're here, Aunt Addison!" Maya exclaimed as she pulled into the hospital parking lot. Addison breathed a sigh of relief.

"I need to call your mom. I need Sam..." she panted as Maya took Olivia out of the car seat.

"On it." Maya grabbed her phone out of her purse and they made their way to the hospital lobby, where Addison could see Charlotte King at work behind the front desk.

"Oh, wonderful. Just the person I wanted to see." she mumbled. Charlotte turned at the sound of her voice.

"Montgomery!" she barked. "What is your face doing in my hospital? I thought I told you to stay on bed rest!"

"She's in labor," Maya spoke up. "Do you know where my mom and dad are?" Charlotte's eyes widened at the sight of the 18 year old.

"Your dad is in surgery right now but I will have them both paged, Montgomery-come with me and I'll find you a room." Addison didn't move, suddenly terrified at the thought of delivery without Sam. Tears welled up in her eyes at the very thought of him missing their daughters birth.

"Montgomery!" Charlotte barked, bringing Addison back to reality.

"I ain't got all day! I want your big pregnant ass in a room, and I want it NOW!" Addison grinned in spite of herself.

"That sounded so wrong," she gasped between giggles. "So very wrong!"

"Shut it, Montgomery. Here's your room." she opened the door and rummaged through the closet until she found a clean hospital gown.

"Here," she said, throwing her the package. "Put this on and I'll page Sam and Naomi." Charlotte was gone before Addison could say thank you.

"You don't have to be here," she said to Maya as she opened the bag. "Really-you can go if you want."

"But I want to be here," Maya protested. "That's...Ella is like my sister." Addison's eyes widened.

"Wow, your right. I never thought of it that way before." she sat at the edge of the hospital bed, wringing her hands together nervously and wondering where the hell Sam and Naomi were. She chewed on her lower lip and stood up, pacing back and forth and ignoring the sharp stabs of pain she felt in her midsection.

"Where the hell are they?" she muttered to herself. "What could possibly be..." the door flung open and Sam and Naomi rushed in.

"What the HELL took you so damn long?" she demanded as Sam immediately rushed to her side.

"I'm so sorry, baby. That surgery was complicated and Charlotte couldn't find anyone to cover for me...how are you feeling?" he brushed a strand of red hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

"She's coming," Addison whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. "She's really, really coming, and I...OW!" she doubled over and grabbed Sam's hand, squeezing it so hard Sam wondered how it didn't break. He rubbed gentle circles on her lower back.

"Ok, baby. Just breathe, everything's gonna be ok."

"Alright, Addison. It's time to take you in to surgery," Naomi spoke up after checking everything on the ultrasound.

"Surgery?" Addison whispered, her eyes wide with fear. "But..."

"Addie, you can't have a normal birth after what you've been through. You know that." Addison sighed.

"You are gonna do it, right?" she asked. Naomi raised her eyebrows.

"Of course I am. Unless you'd rather have Charlotte do it?" Addison shuddered.

"No, no. Definitely you."

"Alright then. Lets go meet your daughter." Addison smiled at Sam and reached for his hand.

"You're gonna be there, right?" she asked him. Sam nodded.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Addison was laying down on a table in the OR, her stomach quivering with nerves at the thought of meeting her daughter for the first time. She smiled to herself, hoping that Ella would look exactly like her father.<p>

"Ok, Addison. Are you ready?" Naomi asked as she prepared the needle for the spinal block.

"Yes," she managed to whisper, giving Sam's hand a tight squeeze. "I'm...no, wait!" her eyes widened as Naomi approached her with the needle. "Sam...I can't do this." Sam stroked her hair.

"Close your eyes," he murmured into her ear, knowing that this was the part she was most afraid of. "It'll be ok, Addie, you're in good hands."

"I know," Addison whispered, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the needle go into her spine. "Funny, I was never afraid of needles, but this is something else entirely."

"You're doing great, Addie." Sam encouraged her, giving her hand another squeeze. "All done." Addison exhaled.

"Good. So that means we wait five minutes for the stuff to kick in." Naomi smiled through her mask.

"Right, Dr. Montgomery."

"Has anyone called Amelia or the others?" Addison asked. Sam shook his head.

"Not yet, but we can do that once she's here. I know Cooper will be anxious to see her." Addison grinned.

"Yeah, I bet he'll hand her over to Charlotte and try to convince her to have one of their own." Sam laughed.

"Your right, I can definitely see him do that." Naomi checked the clock and decided it was time to get started.

"Alright, Addie. I think we're ready. How are you feeling?"

"Great. I can't feel anything from the chest down." Addison reported, relieved that the worst part was over.

"Good, then we're ready to get started. Scalpel!" Naomi quickly made the incision, and not even ten minutes later, Ella Carson Montgomery-Bennett greeted the world with a piercing cry.

"How is she?" Addison asked, her voice full of worry as Naomi wrapped her daughter in a blanket. "How is she, Naomi?" Naomi smiled and placed baby Ella on the scale.

"She is beautiful, Addison," she reported, handing the baby over to Sam. "8 pounds, 7 ounces. Congrats, you guys." Sam's eyes widened at sight of the tiny human in his arms.

"Ouch," he muttered. "Bet your happy you didn't get a regular birth on this one, eh Addie?" Addison laughed.

"Let me see her," she begged, stretching her arms out to Sam. "Please, Sam!" Sam grinned and carefully tucked the baby into her arms.

"Hi," Addison breathed, staring at the beautiful creature she and Sam had created. "Hi, Ella!" tears sprang to her eyes as she took in her daughter's features. She had inherited her father's olive-toned skin, but she was there in the color of her eyes and, Addison could tell, her red hair.

"She's beautiful," she whispered, swallowing the lump she had in her throat. "Look at her, Sam." Sam blinked away his own tears and smiled at the pair of them.

"Yes. She most certainly is."

"Alright, you guys. Let's finish up in here and we can take you back to your room."

"Wait!" Addison cried, suddenly remembering the baby book Naomi had given her. "We need a picture."

"I'll take care of that," Sam announced as he pulled out his phone. "Naomi, get in there!" Naomi bent down towards Addison's head and smiled broadly.

"Perfect," he murmured, holding the phone up for Addison to see. "Absolutely perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to leave a review, click that blue button...you know ya wanna! <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

_First off, my apologies for taking so long for this update. I started a brand-new fic and I've been on a roll with that one lately, so I put my other stories on hold while I organize my ideas :-). This chapter was going to be longer originally but there were some quotes that I wanted to use from Season 3, so I ended up cutting it in half to decide where to put them in the next chapter. Its semi-written up, so wont take too long to update. Anywho, enjoy, and thanks to **AmyHale **again for betaing. Enjoy your vacation, hun :-)._

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

A few minutes later, Addison was taken out of the OR and back to her room at the hospital.

"Page Amelia," she said softly, unable to take her eyes off her baby as she memorized her features. "She has to meet her new niece." Sam nodded and dug into his pocket.

"Might as well call the others too, right?" he asked, pulling out his phone instead. "Only a matter of time until the entire staff knows about the new AddiSam baby." Addison grinned.

"Of course, just send everyone a text, I can't wait to see the look on their faces!" Sam quickly typed out a brief message and was about to put his phone away when Ella yawned hugely.

"Aw, look at that, she's tired already!" Sam said as he snapped a picture. "She better not go to sleep, company will be here shortly." Sure enough, not even ten minutes had gone by when Cooper came barreling through the door.

"Charlotte's on her way over," he said breathlessly, wiping sweat from his brow and breathing heavily. "I had to be the first to see her...congrats, you guys!" He pounded Sam on the back, still slightly out of breath.

"You need to hit the gym, old man," Sam joked as Addison handed him the baby.

"Shut it, Bennett. Let me see her." Cooper held out his arms with a big grin on his face, and Sam happily handed her over.

"She's beautiful. Does she have a name?"

"Her name is Ella," Addison answered. "Ella Carson Montgomery-Bennett."

"Hi, Ella!" Cooper cooed. "She looks like her daddy."

"She has her mother's eyes," Sam said, smiling down at Addison. "They're so beautiful."

"Ugh, you people make me sick with all the mushy talk!" Charlotte drawled as she strode into the room. Cooper beamed at her and offered her the baby.

"Wanna hold her?" he asked hopefully. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Don't even think about it, Coop. You and I just got married, we don't need a screamin' poop machine any time soon. Don't rush it."

"I wasn't saying anything about having a baby, I just asked if you wanted to hold her." Charlotte folded her arms over her chest and stared at him.

"I know what your tryin' to pull and it ain't gonna work. So, no thanks, Coop. I'm good right here." Cooper laughed.

"Suit yourself. She is a cute lil thing." The door opened again and Amelia rushed in.

"I just heard!" she squealed, giving Addison a big hug. "Congratulations!" she hugged Sam as well.

"Where is she?" she asked, noticing that neither Sam nor Addie had the baby. Sam grinned and pointed to Cooper.

"Hey, quit hogging my niece! I haven't seen her yet." Amelia scolded him. Cooper reluctantly handed her over.

"She sure is cute," Amelia said with a big smile on her face. "I'm so happy for the two of you." Pete and Violet walked in then, and soon the entire staff of Oceanside was crowded into the tiny hospital room. Ella was passed from one pair of arms to another, and even Charlotte agreed to hold her, even though it lasted about five seconds. Ella began to cry as soon as she was in her arms and Charlotte was quick to pass her back to Cooper.

"If she needs her diaper changed, I sure as hell ain't gonna do it."

"Naw, I think she's just tired. She's had a lot of attention and she's only a few hours old, isn't that right little Ella?" Cooper said in a sweet baby voice. Charlotte rolled her eyes again but didn't comment as Cooper handed Ella back to Sam.

"Ok, you guys. Mommy and baby need their rest," Sam announced as Ella continued to wail. "No offense, but you guys should leave." the truth was that Sam was overwhelmed with the amount of people in the room and really wanted some time alone with his new daughter and girlfriend. The others seemed to understand and one by one, they filtered out of the room. Cooper was the last to leave.

"No offense taken," he assured them with a big smile. "Congrats again, guys," he said. "Call us if you need anything."

"Thanks, man. Really appreciate it." Once they were alone together, Addison had an idea.

"Sam? Could you get Naomi in here, please?" Addison asked. Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just have an idea, and I really need to talk to Naomi. What do you think of her being Ella's godmother?" Sam's eyes widened in surprise.

"I think she'd like that," he said slowly. "But I just assumed you would pick Amy to be her godmother. After all Naomi did give us grief in the beginning." Addison sighed.

"I know. it's just...she's my best friend, Sam. We both have gotten over our differences and I need her to be a part of this baby's life. I need her to be a part of MY life." Sam smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Naomi will always be a part of our lives, Addie, but if it means that much to you, I'll bring her in." Addison nodded.

"Please."

A few minutes later Sam came back with a beaming Naomi.

"You want me to be Ella's godmother?" she asked, her eyes shining as she approached Addison's bedside. "I'd love to!" Addison glared at Sam.

"I wanted to tell her!" she exclaimed, sticking out her lower lip in a pout. "You killed the surprise!" Sam smiled sheepishly.

"I couldn't help myself." Addison rolled her eyes.

"I would love it if you could be godmother, Nay," she said softly, touching Ella's nose briefly. "You're my best friend."

"I'd be delighted to, Addie," Naomi replied. "Thank you for asking me."

"Wouldn't have picked anyone else." Naomi stretched out her arms.

"Can I hold her?" she asked quietly. Addison nodded and tucked Ella into her arms.

"She's beautiful, Addie," Naomi breathed, swallowing the lump in her throat. "She looks like you, Sam." Sam grinned proudly at his daughter.

"I know." Naomi kissed the top of Ella's head before handing her back to Addison.

"I should go, I'm sure you two would like some privacy."

"Thank you, Naomi," Sam said softly.

"Any time, Sam. You know that." She gave each of them a quick hug before she too left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey everyone! Remember me? Yeah, I know its been forever since I updated this fic. But the good news is, IT IS NOW DONE, so that means this is my 2nd story now completed! WOOT WOOT! Thanks all of you for the reviews, and **AmyHale **for being an awesome beta and helping me with my ideas! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

One week later...

Addison woke up to the sound of her daughter's cries coming from the nursery. She checked the clock on her bedside table, groaning when she saw it was 2 in the morning. She and Sam had been taking turns frequently throughout the night, some to feed her and others to simply check on their newborn daughter. Sam opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I can get this one if you want," he told her, yawning hugely. "You should rest." It had been a week since they brought Ella home, and Addison was loving every minute of being a mother, aside from the constant crying. She was a frequent visitor in Cooper's office, insisting on having him examine her each time Ella uttered a sound.

"She's fine, Addison," he said one day in an exasperated tone of voice. He took off his stethoscope and placed it on the table after making sure Ella's heart and lungs were working properly.

"Then why won't she stop crying?" Addison demanded. "Check her again, you might have missed something!" Cooper tried very hard not to roll his eyes. He knew Addison was being over protective but was afraid to say so, not wanting to hurt her feelings. Instead he said patiently,

"Addison, it's probably just colic. Some babies have it worse than others, you know that. She'll outgrow it. You just have to be patient." Addison carefully picked her daughter from the exam table and rocked her gently back and forth. Her cries tore at her heart and she hated having her daughter in pain.

"What can I do?" she asked him tearfully as Ella continued shrieking at the top of her lungs. "There must be something."

"Just be patient," Cooper said to her as she gathered her things. "Try a warm bath, or take her out for a stroll, sometimes that helps to distract them." Addison nodded tiredly.

"I'll try that," she said, swallowing a huge yawn. "Thanks, Coop." Cooper smiled at her warmly.

"When was the last time you've slept?" he asked as she yawned again. Addison had to think for a minute before answering.

"You know, I'm not actually sure."

"You need to sleep, Addie." he said kindly, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. "You look exhausted." Addison glared at him and he chuckled.

"I know, I know. You hate it when people say that. But really, though. You can't continue like this. It's not healthy."

"Not healthy," Addison mumbled as she reached into the crib to pick up her screaming daughter. The second she touched her, she knew something was wrong.

"Sam!" she shouted, bringing the baby to her chest. "Sam get in here!" She felt Ella's forehead, it was burning up. Sam ran into the nursery, eyes still heavy with sleep as he glanced at Addison wearily.

"What's wrong?" he asked, watching as Addison continued touching Ella's forehead.

"She has a fever." Sam hesitated for a moment, unsure if Addison was being serious this time.

"Dont just stand there, help me!" She snapped. Sam sighed and placed his own hand on his daughter's forehead.

"She's fine, Addie," he said after looking Ella over. "Fresh as a cucumber."

"Are you sure?" Addison frowned, her hand reaching under Ella's night shirt to feel her belly. It felt fine to her now. Addison blinked a few times, surprised.

"Maybe we should call Cooper. I swear she was warm a minute ago."

"Addison, Ella is fine. Trust me on this, will you? There is nothing wrong with our daughter." Addison wasn't convinced.

"Why is she crying, then?" she demanded as Ella continued to shriek. Sam shrugged.

"I don't know. She might be hungry. I'll prepare a bottle for her, why don't you stay here and make yourself comfortable?" Addison nodded and settled herself into the rocking chair, hoping the motion would soothe her daughter a little while Sam prepared her breakfast.

It only made her cry louder though, and Addison instantly stopped the rocking.

"Please, stop crying baby girl," she whispered as her own eyes filled with tears. She kept rocking her back and forth, rubbing her back gently, but with no avail. Sam appeared a moment later and handed her the bottle.

"Thanks," she murmured, bringing the bottle to Ella's mouth. She sucked hungrily and Addison sighed with relief as she watched her little girl feed.

"Look at her go!" Sam exclaimed as Ella devoured her breakfast. "Looks like she inherited daddy's appetite." Addison laughed and put down the now empty bottle, then brought Ella to her chest to be burped. She let out a loud belch but immediately continued to cry loudly. Addison sighed.

"I was hoping that a meal would get her to stop crying," she said with a hint of desperation in her voice. "I don't know what else to do." Sam opened his arms.

"Let me try." he offered. Addison reluctantly handed the baby to him. She continued to wail at the top of her lungs.

"You're not doing it right," Addison said as Sam turned Ella onto her stomach. "She hates to be held that way." Ella's crying began to slow down as Sam gently rubbed circles on her back. Addison watched in awe, and also feeling a little hurt.

"Damn it," she muttered, wiping away a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. Ella was only whimpering now and Addison cursed herself for not being able to help her own daughter.

"Nothing." Addison murmured, standing up from the rocking chair. She was about to head out of the room when Sam put up a hand to stop her.

"Addison. Talk to me, honey. What is it?" Addison sighed heavily as her eyes filled with tears. She scrunched up her face to prevent them from falling but they spilled over anyway. Sam reached out and brushed them away with his free hand.

"Addison, talk to me, please!" he said desperately. He placed a now sleeping Ella into her crib and tilted Addison's chin up, gently forcing her to look at him.

"I'm a bad mom," she managed to whisper as tears streamed down her face. Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"What? Addie, how can you say that? You are a great mom." Addison shook her head.

"I thought it would be easier, I thought I would be better, but..." she glanced down to the floor. "I am a doctor, Sam!" she said after taking a couple of deep breaths. "I am a doctor. I spent my whole life taking care of babies, and yet I can't even take care of my own. I couldn't get her to stop crying, and yet, you were able to within a few seconds. What does that say about me?" She paused and smiled down at her sleeping daughter, stretching out a hand to gently stroke the baby's cheek. "I love her more than anything, Sam. I just...I can't believe I..." Sam put a finger to her lips to cut off whatever else she had to say.

"Stop," he said firmly, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Listen to me, Addison. You are a great mom."

"But..."she started to protest but he cut her off again.

"Let me finish. It was easy for me because I have done this before, with Maya. But you, you've never experienced the joy of taking care of one of your own. Sure, you've taken care of other people's babies, but it's not the same when you have your own. Every baby is different, Addison." she sighed heavily as she watched her daughter sleep.

"I didn't think it would be so hard," she whispered. "When we brought her home, I thought it would be a piece of cake."

"I know," Sam said softly. "It's hard, and it takes practice and getting used to things. But you can do this, Addie. I have faith in you." Addison managed a small smile.

"I love you," she whispered. "Thank you for being so patient with me." Sam smiled back and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you too. You and Ella are the best things that ever happen to me. I can't imagine my life without either one of you." Addison gasped as he produced a small black box from his pocket and got down on one knee. He opened the box to reveal a shiny, delicate ring.

"Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery, I love you and our daughter more than you can imagine. I want to spend the rest of my life taking care of you, and I promise that I will never, ever hurt you. Will you marry me?" Addison stared at him as fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

"You planned this for a while, didn't you?" she asked him. Sam grinned.

"Yes. I wanted to wait and take you out for a fancy dinner and propose at the restaurant, but I figured you wouldnt like all the attention." Addison let out a shaky laugh.

"You know me well," she said as she stuck out her hand. "Yes, Sam. I will marry you." He gently slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "For making me the happiest person in the world. I love you, Addie."

"I love you too, Sam." she threw her arms around his neck and showered his face in kisses. She let out a squeal when Sam lifted her up off the floor.

"Sam!" she giggled as he carried her to their bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"Celebration sex," he answered. "You up for it?"

"Do you have to ask? Of course I am!" he placed her gently on the bed, and began to show her exactly how much he loved her.

**~*THE END*~**

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks guys!<em>


End file.
